PS : Est ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures ?
by Goutt2mer
Summary: TRADUCTION : "C'est au tour des enfants maintenant ! James est en première année à Poudlard et est relié au monde extérieur par l'intermédiaire de lettres destinées aux membres de sa famille." EN PAUSE
1. PS : Est ce que Al a retrouvé ses chauss

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Gadhudaj **nous explique, sur ce premier chapitre, que cette fanfiction est intégralement composée de lettres. Ecrites par James à différents membres de sa famille - tels Albus, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, etc. - ou alors dans le sens inverse.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **J'attends de vous des reviews, bien entendu. - Quoique vu la longueur de certains chapitres, je les mettrais vite en ligne après les avoir traduits. - Cependant, cela fera plaisir à l'auteur de voir que sa fanfiction est aussi appréciée en français qu'en anglais. ;D

* * *

_**PS : Est-ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures ?**_

Cher Papa,

Je suis à Gryffondor ! Youpi ! Ne le dis pas à Al, mais j'étais en fait très nerveux à propos de la répartition. C'était même très bizarre parce que lorsque je fus appelé, tout le monde a commencé à murmurer dans son coin. Je sais très bien que c'est parce que je suis ton fils, mais j'étais déjà assez nerveux ! Ils pouvaient me laisser un temps de répit quand même !

Freddy est aussi à Gryffondor ! Nous prévoyons déjà quelques petits tours (ne le dis pas à maman !), mais nous restons très vigilants. Nous tenons à être originaux et à présenter nos propres idées. Malgré tout, c'est assez difficile de les planifier. McGonagall ne cesse de sortir de n'importe où ! C'est comme si elle transplanait exprès à l'endroit même où nous sommes. Elle semble penser que nous préparons quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais quand même ! Elle pourrait nous laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Notre emploi du temps craint trop ! Nous avons deux heures de potions, Histoire de la Magie, métamorphose, puis Histoire de la Magie _encore_, et tout cela le lundi. C'est de la torture ! Les vendredis peuvent aller car nous avons Sortilèges, DCFM et Botanique. Neville, désolé, _Professeur Londubat_, est tout bonnement génial ! Fred et moi étions en train de piquer un bébé mandragore et nous avions été surpris par le nouveau professeur de DCFM Kirkwell. Pourtant Neville, il est arrivé et a réglé l'affaire avec Kirkwell. Il a dit qu'on était dans sa maison et que c'était à lui de s'en charger. Nous étions alors assez inquiets mais tout ce qu'il a fait fut de nous donner à chacun une citrouille pâteuse et nous dire qu'il nous reverrait en cours ! Assez bizarre comme méthode de discipline.

Je te parie que tu es en train de demander ce qu'on faisait à piquer des mandragores, hein ? Eh bien, ce serait assez long à expliquer ! Mais je vais te donner un indice : les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Je n'en dis pas plus…

Comment vont Maman, Al et Lily ? Ont-ils tous les symptômes d'un manque de James aigu ? Je te parie que oui. *Sanglot* Dis à Maman que je l'aime et de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter. Je sais combien elle m'aime et je fais bien tous mes devoirs, etc. etc. bla-bla-bla ! Dis à Al que s'il continue à regarder toujours autant mon Eclair de Feu, il ne restera plus aussi longtemps capable de marcher ! Dis à Lily que ma petite sœur me manque et de bien garder le sourire.

Freddy et moi nous sommes faits quelques nouveaux amis. Nous sommes quatre en tout et nous aimons nous appeler la Nouvelle Génération des Maraudeurs ! (Facile à retenir, non ?)

Notre premier cour de vol est la semaine prochaine avec les Serdaigles. Ils peuvent être intelligents mais je te parie qu'ils ne savent même pas comment monter sur un balai ! Ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à lire ! Je te le dis, c'est comme dans une maison pour Tante Hermione ! (Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit cela !)

Je dois y aller papa, des filles veulent mon autographe ! (Je plaisante ! Elles veulent surtout la tienne !)

Ton fils préféré, (Admets-le, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après !)

James

P.S : Est-ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures ?


	2. On est jeune qu'une fois dans sa vie !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je vois que la première lettre a été bien reçue par les quelques lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de lire. Cela m'a en tout cas motivée pour la traduction de la deuxième lettre, que voici. Régalez-vous ! ;D

* * *

**_On est jeune qu'une fois dans sa vie !_**

James,

Heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et prochainement aussi, mais, où est Peaches ? Ta lettre était… pour le moins amusante. Malheureusement pour toi, ta mère et Tante Hermione étaient aussi en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule, et donc ont vu ce que tu avais écrit. A ce propos, ta mère m'a chargé de te dire qu'au lieu de planifier des farces, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes cours. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérange pas plus, du moment que tu as de bonnes notes. (Ne le dis pas à ta mère !) Je veux dire, on est jeune qu'une fois dans sa vie, pas vrai ? Ta tante m'a aussi chargé de te dire que si tu avais pris la peine de lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard », tu aurais su alors que personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Imbécile ! (Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.)

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les réprimandes, parle-moi un peu de tes nouveaux amis ? Tu n'as même pas mentionné leurs prénoms. Sont-ils aussi à Gryffondor ? A ce propos, félicitations !

A propos de tes farces… Ta mère voudrait que je te dise de ne rien faire aux mandragores. Je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Leurs cris sont mortels. Ajoute à cela aux sélections de Quidditch et tu te retrouves avec une catastrophe qui pourrait te conduire à ton renvoi de l'école ! Laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils. Commence par quelque chose de discret et d'intelligent. Prépare bien ton coup. Cela vaudrait mieux, et comme cela tu ne seras pas renvoyé et ainsi tu pourras continuer à développer ta petite entreprise. Pense bien à cela.

Ne savais-tu donc pas déjà que Nev était génial ? Il l'est souvent pourtant ! Au fait, comment vont Teddy et Victoire ? Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Teddy depuis deux ou trois semaines. Je sais bien que c'est l'année des ASPICS mais dis-lui de se ménager un peu.

Qui est donc ce Kirkwell ? Il a l'air un peu… S'il enseigne la DCFM, pourquoi se trouvait-il donc près des serres ? Peut-être que c'est moi qui me fait des idées mais cela me paraît étrange.

Ta grand-mère est venue hier, un peu dans tous ses états. Un peu inquiète de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de son petit-fils depuis une semaine ! Je lui écrirais si j'étais toi.

Al et Lily vont bien. Bon, quand je dis « bien », je veux dire que Lily ne va plus dans ta chambre, à moins que tu lui autorises. Elle ne semble pas vraiment écouter ta mère en ce moment. De plus, Al est un peu fâché après toi. Il a trouvé ses chaussures en train de danser dans le placard à balais. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, non il n'a pas touché à ton balai. Je lui en ai acheté un l'autre jour.

Ton oncle Ron a décrété que tu n'étais plus son neveu préféré, comme tu ne l'as même pas mentionné dans ta dernière lettre. **J'ai été blessé, James ! Mentalement, je veux dire ! Je ne voudrais jamais plus te revoir. (S'en va, en pleine dépression). **C'était lui, au fait. Bien sûr, il n'est pas « en pleine dépression », comme il a pu le marquer. Il est assis à côté de moi, rigolant de la tête qu'il aurait pu avoir. **HARRY ! **Je réécrirai bientôt. Je dois juste échapper à ton oncle pour le moment !

Je t'aime, fiston.

Harry

P.S : Tu n'es pas mon fils préféré, puisque j'aime mes enfants autant que vous êtes ! Tu es, _probablement_, le plus hors-de-contrôle-vilain-effronté-farceur de tous les fils. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin !


	3. Comment va la goule ?

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Comme c'est assez facile à traduire - par la longueur et le langage familier utilisé - je vous poste alors la troisième lettre. Des reviews attendus. ;D

* * *

**_Comment va la goule ?_**

Chère Mamie Weasley,

Vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrite plus tôt, mais c'est ma première semaine à l'école ! Tu dois me donner un peu de temps. S'il te plait ? Merci !

Tout va bien ici. Je fais tous mes devoirs, je me fais de nouveaux amis et je dois constamment éviter les foulées de fans de Papa. La plupart d'entre eux sont des filles donc je ne m'en plains pas. Je veux dire… c'est vraiment dur de me concentrer sur mes études donc j'essaye d'être, si possible, le meilleur des premières années. Je peux te l'assurer !

Euh… comment va Papi Weasley ? A-t-il aimé le tournevis que je lui ai envoyé ? L'un de mes nouveaux amis est un né Moldu et il a « accidentellement » pris celui de son père. Il a vite réalisé que c'était totalement inutile à Poudlard donc je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'envoyer à mon grand-père. Comme tu le vois, il a accepté, sinon vous ne l'aurez pas eu.

Comment va la goule ? Toujours décidée à ne pas enlever son pyjama ? On aurait cru qu'après 15 ans, elle en aurait un peu marre d'en porter un, non ?

Ca me manque beaucoup de ne plus venir chaque vendredi pour le grand repas de famille. Ta fameuse tarte à la mélasse me manque. Je veux dire, ils en font aussi à Poudlard mais ce n'est rien comparé à la tienne.

Je t'aime, Mamie Weasley.

James

* * *

**EDIT DU 12/07 : **Merci à **MissTako-chan **pour m'avoir signalée une faute, une faute d'étourderie certes, mais une faute quand même ! Surtout que cela rendait le sens de la phrase assez ambiguë.


	4. Tu es prévenu !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Et voici la quatrième lettre, celle de Mrs Weasley bien sûr ! :D Reviews obligés !

* * *

**_Tu es prévenu !_**

Cher Jamesie,

Merci beaucoup pour le tournevis. Tu avais raison, ton grand-père l'a adoré. Pour ma part, je ne l'ais pas autant apprécié que lui. Je ne peux aller maintenant nulle part dans la maison sans l'entendre me parler de tout ce qu'il savait sur les vis et tournevis. Merci beaucoup pour cela, chéri.

Je ne peux pas t'envoyer un peu de tarte à la mélasse, mais je t'ai envoyé à la place quelques fondants à la mélasse ainsi que quelques petits pâtés en croûte à la citrouille faits maison ! J'espère que tu les apprécieras.

Bien sûr que je n'étais pas furieuse que tu ne m'ais pas écrite plus tôt, c'est seulement ta première semaine et je m'attendais à ce que tu écrives à tes parents en premiers de toute manière.

J'ai l'impression que tu as caché toutes les chaussures d'Albus. Déjà que ce n'était pas bien que tu les ais cachées, mais en plus tu ne comptes pas lui dire où elles se trouvent ? J'attends de toi que tu lui écrives et que tu lui dises où elles sont, jeune homme ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je _viendrais _à Poudlard, je te tirais par les oreilles tout en te forçant à _me_ dire où tu les as cachées ! Tu es prévenu !

Pleins d'amour, de câlins et de baisers,

Mamie Weasley

P.S : Où est Peaches ?


	5. RITA SKEETER N'A PAS DE VIE !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **La cinquième lettre pour vous, mes chers amis ! Je comptais la mettre hier en ligne mais ça beuguait sur Document Manager ! Bref ! Assez parlé de moi ! Hope you'll enjoy ! ;D

**Edit du 03/03 : **Merci à **patmol25 **pour m'avoir indiquée une faute - qui plus est, une étourderie ! Les cours ne me réussissent vraiment pas ! xD -

* * *

**_RITA SKEETER N'A PAS DE VIE !_**

Cher Papa,

Quel balai a Al ? Est-ce le nouveau Eclair de Feu Extrême ? Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas content du tout ! Tu avais dit que je pourrais en avoir un moi aussi ! Si Al a eu un balai, qu'a eu Lily ? Et moi alors ? Ais-je droit à quelque chose ? Maintenant je suis surexcité rien qu'à cette idée. Je me demande qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ?

Pour changer de sujet, parlons de mes amis. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, nous sommes quatre en tout. Freddy, Lucas, Ben et moi. Il y a aussi trois autres garçons dans mon dortoir mais je ne les connais pas encore assez. Ne me mets pas en tort, ils me connaissent de toute façon. Qui ne me connaîtrait pas ?

Nous en sommes à notre deuxième semaine de cours. Et c'est déjà ennuyeux à mourir. Mes matières préférées sont Métamorphose et Botanique. C'est assez facile. Que veux-tu que je te dise, c'est tout simplement naturel pour moi ! La maison me manque beaucoup. Que fait donc Lily, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Vous étiez dans le journal hier avec maman, Al et Lily. Le titre, si je me souviens bien : « Les Potter apprécient une journée dehors, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblerait… ». C'est vraiment stupide. La vieille Rita a apparemment aussi remarqué que je n'étais pas là et a pondu quelques sottises, comme quoi j'aurais été kidnappé et que tu faisais tout ton possible pour que vous soyez une famille ordinaire. Lorsque Ben a lu l'article à haute voix, j'avais envie de dire BEAUCOUP de choses à ce propos.

Rita Skeeter n'a pas de vie.

Si elle avait pris en compte certains détails, (mon âge, l'école, etc.) elle aurait alors réalisé que je suis à Poudlard.

Rita Skeeter n'a pas de vie.

Est-ce que notre famille ne peut aller nulle part sans avoir un article sur nous le lendemain ?

Et pour terminer, la cinquième :

RITA SKEETER N'A PAS DE VIE !

Après avoir donné libre cours à mes émotions sur le sujet, changeons de sujet : comment s'est passée cette dernière semaine ? J'ai entendu que c'était vraiment pénible au Bureau des Aurors dernièrement. (note le sarcasme) Je veux dire, franchement, pourquoi restes-tu à ce poste alors qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? En plus, je te parie que même si tu n'étais pas Auror et que le monde irait de nouveau de travers, ils t'appelleraient pour sauver la mise. Tu es Harry Potter, par la barbe de Merlin !

Pris en compte ton conseil de faire des petites farces en premier. Mais je dois dire que cela ne s'accordait pas à notre plan. Nous avions alors prévu de mettre les chouettes de l'école dans le bureau du Professeur Kirkwell et de s'en aller rapidement avant de se faire repérer. Mais McGonagall nous a surpris avant que l'on ne pût emmener les chouettes au second étage. J'ai dit pour ma défense que c'était inévitable que nous allons faire des farces, surtout en considérant notre héritage avec Tonton Fred et George ainsi que Papi Potter et les Maraudeurs, sans vous mentionner, Tonton Ron, Tante Hermione et toi. Je pense toujours autant qu'elle a été un peu injuste envers nous. Juste nous voir sur le point de sortir clandestinement les chouettes de la volière ne veut pas forcément dire que nous allons le faire (bien que nous y étions presque). Enfin c'est vrai, où est la preuve ?

Dis à Al et Lils que je serais de retour pour Noël. Allons-nous le passer à la maison cette année ? Je l'espère. Dois-je inviter Teddy ? Est-ce que Nev sera là aussi ? Je l'espère aussi parce qu'il est tout seul et qu'il fait parti de la famille.

As-tu vu le tournevis que j'ai envoyé à Papi Weasley ? Je ne me souviens plus trop comment ça marche mais je suis sûr qu'il va me raser avec son explication sur cet objet lorsque je reviendrais (ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai dit ça !).

Dis à Tonton Ron que je ne l'ai pas mentionné dans ma lettre car je considère qu'il la lit en même temps que toi. De plus j'avais prévu de lui écrire de toute manière… bon, pas vraiment prévu de le faire mais je vais le faire maintenant. Je dois veiller à garder mon statut de neveu préféré, n'est-ce pas ? (Oh, dis-lui d'ailleurs que Freddy n'était pas content du tout lorsqu'il a dit cela ! Contrairement à moi !)

A bientôt, Papa !

Ton fils préféré, (même si tu le nies, je sais que c'est vrai !)

James

P.S : Al a dû retrouver ses chaussures à présent, mais qu'en est-il de ses lacets ?


	6. Mauvaise conscience ?

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Pour vous, voici la sixième lettre ! J'espère qu'elle vous comblera - **patmol25, **je t'avais bien dit que **Ginny** allait intervenir ! ;D -

**EDIT DU 06/03 : **Merci à **Mak64 **de m'avoir signalée deux fautes ! Moi qui suis intransigeante question faute... j'ai dû avoir un moment d'étourderie ! :P

* * *

**_Mauvaise conscience ?_**

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER !

Tu es à Poudlard depuis seulement deux semaines et nous avons déjà reçu QUATORZE lettres pour QUATORZE retenues. Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, il y a la PREUVE que tu as commis toutes ses farces. Comme ton père te l'a dit une fois, LA MAGIE LAISSE DES TRACES ! McGonagall a même dit que Fred et toi êtes les pires problèmes qu'elle ait eu depuis qu'elle est directrice ! Je ne suis pas contente DU TOUT ! Est-ce réellement nécessaire d'agrandir la tête de ton professeur ? Ou de faire en sorte de retourner sa chaise lorsqu'il s'y assoit ? Ou même d'_essayer _de laisser les hiboux dans son bureau ? Tu ne pensais pas que je saurais celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? (J'ai lu la lettre que tu as envoyé à ton père) Ces farces, malgré le fait qu'elles soient marrantes, ne sont pas dignes de louanges, James ; quoiqu'en dise ton père !

En parlant de ton père, il est désolé de ne pouvoir te répondre mais il est un peu occupé au boulot en ce moment. Alors, il voulait que je te dise que la raison pour laquelle il est Auror est qu'il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe sur la planète, et donc il sait que ses enfants sont en sécurité. De plus, il promet de t'écrire lorsqu'il en aura le temps. Je suis plutôt contrariée que tu n'écrives qu'à lui ! Ne suis-je pas aussi importante à tes yeux ? Je ne veux pas réagir comme Oncle Ron mais… J'en suis peinée ! Au fait, on sait tous que Rita n'a pas de vie. Ta tante Hermione nous a prévus à propos de son article et est allée tout de suite la voir. Elle n'écrira plus rien sur nous pendant quelques temps. Ta tante l'effraie toujours autant, cette sotte ! C'est assez marrant à regarder ! (Oublie ce que je viens de dire !)

Nous avons bien vu le tournevis que tu as envoyé à ton papi. Il en est très heureux. Ta mamie l'a même déposé une fois chez nous car elle en avait par-dessous la tête ! D'ailleurs, tu ne l'entendras pas parler de ceci quand tu reviendras. Ni à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon calme et lui ai cloué le bec par la même occasion. Oups !

Bien sûr que Neville et Teddy seront des nôtres pour Noël ! Tout le monde sera présent !

Je vois que tu ne cesses de demander des nouvelles de Lil's. Mauvaise conscience ? Elle voulait t'écrire mais son nouveau hibou l'a distraite. Oui, elle a un nouveau hibou. Il est blanc comme la neige avec des tâches noires. Elle l'a appelé Inky. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Elle passe tout son temps avec cet hibou. Cela me rend dingue. Elle ne vient même plus voler avec Al. Elle reste juste dans ta chambre (dans laquelle nous avons enfermé Inky) et joue avec. Bien entendu, nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à ton père, parce qu'il pense que Lily a toujours son chat. (Oui, je te regarde, James ! Tu devras le lui dire un jour ou l'autre !) A chaque fois qu'il rentre à la maison et l'appelle, elle sort en courant de ta chambre et ferme bien à clé derrière elle. Pas que cela puisse vraiment arrêter ton père. S'il voulait rentrer dans ta chambre, il le ferait sans trop d'efforts.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de cela en ce moment. En fait, il est rarement à la maison ces temps-ci. Il est _vraiment _très occupé au boulot. Il manque terriblement à Al et à Lil. Il était censé emmener Al au match de Quidditch, mardi dernier, mais il fut rappelé au bureau. J'ai dû alors l'emmener à sa place. Je ne me plains pas puisque nous étions dans la loge officielle et à un match de Quidditch, mais je déteste être épiée. Cela ne me dérange pas d'habitude et j'ai réussi à y faire abstraction depuis ces quinze dernières années, mais il s'agit d'un match de Quidditch… cela m'agace de voir les autres plus concentrés à nous regarder, Al et moi, que le match. Bref, _les Canons de Chudley_ ont gagné face à l'_Orgueil de Portree _; 420 à 210. J'aurais jamais cru que je serais présente le jour où ils gagneraient un match. Ton oncle Ron était bien content. Le match a terminé après TROIS heures. Spectaculaire. Tu aurais adoré ! Je me revoyais jouer en cet instant. Assister à des matchs me fait toujours penser que je suis encore une Harpie, mais ce que j'ai à présent est beaucoup mieux que tout ceci !

En parlant de Quidditch, as-tu réussi aux essais ? Ils devraient intégrer dans l'équipe des premières années qui ont du potentiel. Ils l'ont bien fait pour ton père. Il était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Ajoute à cela le fait que les premières années ne rentrent jamais dans l'équipe et tu obtiens une légende. Bien sûr, ton père était déjà très célèbre donc cela n'a fait qu'accroître un peu sa popularité.

Bref, comment ça va à l'école ? Tu sembles ne jamais vraiment beaucoup en parler dans tes lettres à ton père et tout ce que tu en dis est soit hors de propos, soit trop arrogant ! Tu n'en dis même pas plus à propos de tes amis ! On sait seulement leur prénom. (Un petit conseil, tu devrais apprendre à connaître tous ceux de ton dortoir) Pour être honnête, tu dis beaucoup d'idioties, mon cœur. Tu as bien besoin d'apprendre à écrire une lettre, chéri.

Comment va Peaches ? Toujours en train de cracher des bulles ? J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais un hibou de l'école. Si elle continue, confie-la à Hagrid. Il saura résoudre ce problème.

Ton oncle Ron attend toujours ta lettre ! Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne quitterait pas la maison tant qu'il n'en aurait pas une. Bien entendu, il est parti en me disant ceci donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Je t'aime, mon cœur, _essaye _de ne plus avoir de retenues.

Maman

P.S : Où _sont _les lacets d'Al ? Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne les trouve nulle part !


	7. C'EST A M'EN DONNER LA MIGRAINE !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Désolée mille fois pour l'attente. C'est que mon inspiration et ma motivation sont plus penchées sur l'autre crossover que je traduis - et qui est sur le point de se terminer - et mon propre crossover - d'ailleurs si vous pouviez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil aux deux, ce serait super gentil ! ;D. En tout cas, voici la septième lettre. Je mettrais moint de temps à mettre la prochaine, promis. ;D REVIEWS PLEASE !

* * *

**_C'EST A M'EN DONNER LA MIGRAINE !_**

Chère Maman,

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec papa ? Il va bien ? Que fait-il au boulot ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas à la maison ? Pourquoi est-il si occupé pour ne pas m'écrire ? Si Papa est très occupé, pourquoi ne l'est pas Tonton Ron ? Pourquoi est-il assis, à attendre ma lettre, au lieu d'aider Papa ? Je suis très inquiet, Maman ! Je ne sais rien du tout à propos de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ! S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Comment pourrais-je garder mon charme naturel avec tout ce stress et ce mystère ? JE NE PEUX PAS ! J'ai _besoin_ de faire abstraction mais c'est dur ! Je vais essayer néanmoins. Je ne peux rien faire d'utile à Poudlard. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'attendre. C'EST A M'EN DONNER LA MIGRAINE ! Normal James, normal… Arrête d'être parano ! Tu commences à parler comme Tante Hermione.

Sinon, mes amis… oui. Euh… il y a Freddy, tu l'as déjà rencontré. Mince ! James, bien sûr qu'elle l'a déjà vu, vous êtes parents !

Je vais recommencer cette lettre, maman.

Chère Maman,

Dans ta lettre, tu voulais savoir un peu plus à propos de mes amis. Eh bien, nous y voilà, cette lettre sera une véritable mine d'or d'informations pour toi !

Nous sommes en tout quatre. Moi (ton fils), Freddy (ton neveu), Lucas (nouvel ami numéro un) et Ben (nouvel ami numéro deux). Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te demander lequel d'entre nous est ton préféré. N'est-ce pas ? Je vais te raconter maintenant comment on est devenu amis, tu me permets ?

Lucas est un né Moldu et c'est lui qui m'a donné le tournevis que j'ai envoyé à Papi Weasley. Je peux dire en tout cas qu'il est un perturbateur né ! Nous avons sympathisé avec lui avant Ben parce que dans le train, il est allé à la rencontre des Préfets et a déclaré qu'il espérait qu'ils seront à la hauteur de leur fonction en nous surveillant, puis il a ensuite jeté de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou et quelques Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, et le tout en même temps ! Le résultat était tout bonnement tordant. Tous les Préfets avaient après cela les cheveux noirs et en étaient verts ! Freddy et moi étions à trois compartiments de là lorsqu'il s'enfuyait, mort de rire ! Nous lui avons dit alors qu'il fallait le cacher car il avait fait une blague à l'encontre des Préfets et que cela allait « mal » se terminer. Alors moi qui suis la gentillesse réincarnée, au cœur si charitable et bienveillant, je lui ai dit : « Donne-nous un Gallion et tu pourras te cacher dans ma malle ». Lorsque les Préfets sont venus nous voir, il était allongé clandestinement sur le filet à bagages. Il ne l'ont jamais retrouvé, si ce n'est qu'après la cérémonie de répartition. Il a eu droit à la toute première retenue de l'année. Nous étions _honorés_ de l'avoir en ami après cela.

Il ne savait pas qui nous étions lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il le sait à présent, mais cela ne changea rien du tout à notre amitié. J'en suis très heureux car, tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas d'être reconnu par tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers, plus particulièrement par les filles, mais c'était rassurant de savoir notre amitié non fondée sur ma célébrité mais plutôt sur mon charme naturel et mon incroyable talent !

Ben prit un peu plus de temps à venir jusqu'à nous. Il est une réplique de Tante Hermione au masculin ! Il est également un né Moldu mais il avait déjà lu tous les manuels avant de venir ici. DEUX FOIS ! Enfin, il y a des limites quand même. Je pense avoir lu le premier chapitre… paragraphe… non… phrase… mot… OK, j'ai lu que le titre de chaque bouquin ! Je me souviens encore à quelle matière ils appartiennent, ce n'est pas mal ! Bref, Ben ! Comme il a lu tous nos livres, il sait tout sur Papa. Nous avons partagé une barque avec lui pour traverser le lac. Il faisait sombre alors il n'a pas reconnu mon sublime visage ! (Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Hé hé !) Bref, il a commencé à nous parler de toutes les matières et nous a dit qu'il trépignait d'impatience d'en savoir plus sur les sorciers célèbres et na-na-ni et na-na-na (Moi, bien sûr, j'ai vite décroché), jusqu'à ce qu'il dît que son idole, après avoir parcouru tous les livres, était Harry Potter. Alors, étant né comme je suis, je devais avoir mon lot de divertissement pour la soirée ! (En plus, comme il ne pouvait pas me voir clairement, il ne voyait donc pas qui j'étais) J'ai dit alors : « Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? » et il m'a répondu : « Oui, j'aimerais tellement le rencontrer. Il a l'air exceptionnel ! » donc _j'ai_ déclaré : « Dans les livres, oui. Mais en réalité, il est un parfait idiot. » Alors il s'est mis sur la défensive et nous a étayés sa thèse, celle qui expliquait combien Papa était intelligent et exceptionnel. Je lui ai dit : « Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire tout cela ! Je le connais ! » et bien sûr, il ne m'a pas cru et restait toujours aussi sceptique. Il a dit : « Vraiment ? Bien sûr que tu le connais, et je parie aussi que tu as rencontré sa famille et que tu es comme un fils pour lui. » Il a roulé ensuite des yeux _très_ sarcastiquement, et j'ai finalement déclaré : « J'espère qu'il me considère comme son fils ! », ce qu'il y répliqua en me demandant pourquoi Harry Potter _me_ considèrerait_ ne serait qu'un jour_ comme un fils. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de répondre car nous atteignions, à ce moment-là, le Hall d'Entrée et il vit mon visage pour la première fois ! Tout ce que je fis fut d'hausser mes sourcils et de m'éloigner ! Il ne me l'a pas pardonné aussi facilement.

Après la répartition, je suis allé le voir et me suis excusé, lui disant que nous pourrions être amis s'il le souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas accepter mes excuses, et il est parti. Je ne comprenais pas, pour ma part. Quelle partie de « Désolé, je ne t'ai pas dit qui j'étais parce que c'était trop drôle à voir » n'avait-il pas compris ? Bon, en tout cas, nous sommes devenus ensuite amis une semaine après cela, lorsqu'il a fait explosé le chaudron de Freddy, celui de Lucas et le mien en cours de Potions. Slughorn nous a demandé qui a fait ceci, et je l'ai regardé et ai déclaré très clairement que j'étais désolé et que c'était de ma faute. Il m'a remercié et nous vivons heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ! Non, je plaisantais, nous sommes juste de très bons amis à présent.

Donc tu as là toute l'histoire de ton fils si exceptionnel et de ses amis ! Changeons un peu de sujet…

Ce match de Quidditch avait l'air fantastique ! Trois heures de Quidditch ? Qui ne voudrait _pas_ assister à cela ? Je prie pour que Al ait vraiment apprécié. J'aurais aimé y être aussi… bref. Pourquoi Lil's n'y est pas allée ? Où se trouvait-elle alors ?

Sinon, j'ai fait les essais mais il n'y avait de places libres en batteurs. Deux zarbis de septième année ont ces places pour le moment. Et puis, il y a toujours l'année prochaine !

A propos : Moi, James Sirius Potter, je n'ai _aucune_ mauvaise conscience. Ce n'est pas ma faute si quelques uns des feux d'artifices de Tonton George se sont attachés à la queue de Jinxie. Il ne devait pas être dans ma chambre. Il finira par y retourner… peut-être qu'il sera un peu brûlé, mais, il n'entrera plus jamais dans ma chambre et ce pendant un long moment !

L'école, ça va. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas prétentieux, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Cela peut te blesser de savoir que je suis meilleur dans toutes les matières que toi à mon âge, mais Maman, la vérité blesse ! Tu vas devoir t'en occuper un jour ou l'autre. Accepte juste que tu as un fils exceptionnel ! Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après cela !

Peaches se rétablit peu à peu. Elle est toujours en train de cracher des bulles mais elles deviennent de plus en plus petites ! Elle ne serait pas malade si Tonton George m'avait donné de vrais médicaments. Il m'avait dit que si je lui donnais des toniques, ses plumes resplendiraient ! Cela ne m'a pas aidé du tout que Papa et toi étiez assis à sourire comme des idiots ! J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Stupide James ! (Se tapant le front)

Dis à Tonton Ron que s'il veut une lettre de moi, il n'a qu'à l'écrire en premier. J'ai une crampe à la main ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire autant ! Je n'en écris pas autant en classe ! (Oublie que j'ai dit ça)

Ton exceptionnel, merveilleux, intelligent, talentueux, marrant, incroyable fils, (tu sais bien que c'est la vérité !)

James

P.S : 14 retenues en deux semaines _doit_ êtredans le livre des records, tu ne crois pas ?

P.P.S : _Ouvre les yeux ! _

* * *

**EDIT DU 12/07 : **Merci encore une fois à **MissTako-chan** pour m'avoir signalée une nouvelle faute, dans un soucis de perfection pour ma traduction. ^^


	8. On peut jouer à ce petit jeu, tous les d

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici la huitième lettre ! Désolée pour la petite attente - je fais du mieux que je peux. J'espère qu'elle vous comblera, ainsi que ma petite surprise ! ^^ REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_On peut jouer à ce petit jeu, tous les deux !_**

James,

Ne va pas casser ta baguette pour ton père. Il va bien. Il sait très bien s'occuper de lui, tu sais. Sauveur du monde ? Il fait quelque chose de très important au boulot. Avant que tu ne commences, il est nécessaire de connaître les bases et tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir… moi non plus apparemment, donc je suis dans le même bateau que toi ! Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! Ais-je l'air de m'énerver ? Non ! ARRETE DE T'ENERVER ALORS ! Désolée. Je ne voulais pas crier sur toi… ou même d'écrire en majuscules… tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! De toute façon, ton père va bien, il était à la maison hier soir pour le thé. Il dit qu'il est désolé mais qu'il n'a pas le temps en ce moment de t'écrire. Il a une réunion avec Kingsley plus tard donc espérons que toute cette affaire sera réglée d'ici peu. Espérons…

La rencontre avec tes amis est très distrayante. Ils ont l'air amusants, pour ce que je sais d'eux. (au cas où ce n'était pas assez subtil, tu ne m'as encore rien dit d'eux ! Tu sers à rien des fois ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !) Ben ressemble un peu à ta tante Hermione ! Au moins, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'un troll des montagnes, comme pour ton père et Tonton Ron, pour que vous soyez devenus amis. Juste quelques chaudrons explosés !

Lucas a l'air d'être un vrai farceur, c'est vrai. On dirait qu'il en fait des montagnes ! (D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu lui as rendu son Gallion !) D'un côté, j'aurais cru que tu serais particulièrement contrarié. Tu n'as pas eu la première retenue de l'année ! Lui si ! Malheureusement pour toi, je pense toujours que le record des farces produites le plus tôt dans l'année est détenu par ton père et Tonton Ron, avec leur atterrissage plus que forcé sur le Saule Cogneur dans la Ford Anglia ! C'était si drôle ! Et puis, les visages de tes oncles Fred et George ? Cela en valait le coup !

Tu devrais les inviter à venir chez nous de temps en temps ! Peut-être pour les vacances ! (on a demandé à McGonagall si les enfants pouvaient retourner à la maison. Avec une permission, bien sûr ! Elle était bien trop tentée par cette idée pour ne pas l'accepter ! Elle désire tant ne plus vous voir dans son bureau pendant quelques temps !) Ce serait amusant. Et Ben pourra rencontrer son « idole » ! (Contrariée que ce ne soit pas moi !) Ton père serait enchanté de faire leur connaissance aussi ! (Il ne peut pas trop t'en vouloir pour la petite ruse que tu as faite à Ben dans les barques ! J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place !) D'ailleurs, je dois te dire, mon préféré est probablement Lucas. Non, Ben. Non, Freddy. Je suis sûre pourtant qu'il y en a un autre mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler… je plaisante ! Tu sais très bien que tu es mon préféré ! Tu es mon fils.

Juste pour soulager ta mauvaise conscience (même si tu dis que ce n'est pas le cas, je sais très bien que si !), Lily était avec Tante Fleur. Elles sont allées faire du shopping dans le Londres moldu. (J'ai dû changer un peu d'argent pour ce papier que les Moldus utilisent) Je devais normalement l'accompagner mais bien sûr, j'ai dû à la place emmener Al au match. D'un côté, j'aurais bien voulu accompagner Lily. Certaines des choses que lui a achetée ta tante étaient horribles ! Sans parler qu'elles étaient très chères ! Nous ne sommes pas si riches que cela ! Bon, nous le sommes, oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Presque tous les habits sont laids. Pour être honnête, j'attendais mieux de Fleur, désolée pour elle. Oh et puis, ce qui est fait est fait. (Et ce qui est rendu est rendu ! Chut !) Au moins, Lily s'est bien amusée !

Je suis sûre et certaine que tu rentreras dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. C'est une honte que les équipes de Quidditch ne sont pas autorisées à avoir des remplaçants. Bref.

Au fait, je suis presque certaine que le chat de Lily ne reviendra jamais. Mets-toi à sa place, retournerais-tu dans une maison où un certain garçon noue des feux d'artifices à ta queue ?! Non ! Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi tu as fait cela. Je n'accepterai pas le fait que Jinxie t'ait demandé de les accrocher. Premièrement, il t'a vu assez souvent les utiliser, donc il se doutait de ce qui allait se produire. Deuxièmement, Jinxie était incapable de parler, et à moins que tu saches parler la langue des chats (ce qui est tout bonnement absurde), je trouve cela très improbable. Et puis, Jinxie n'est jamais entré dans ta chambre, beaucoup trop de mauvaises expériences là-dedans. Il restait plutôt dans la chambre de Lily. Donc je refuse de croire qu'il est entré là-dedans de son plein gré. Essaye de sortir de ce pétrin maintenant, hein !

Pour tes prochaines réponses, quand ton père et moi étions assis « à sourire comme des idiots », nous nous regardions plutôt et étions en train de penser à tout l'amour que nous nous portons et que nous sommes très chanceux d'avoir trouvé notre âme sœur. (Tu es assez dégoûté là ?) Nous ne savions pas ce que te donnait ton oncle George ! Honnêtement ! Sérieusement ! Vraiment ! Tu ne me crois toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? OK, on le savait mais nous ne pensions pas que tu ferais confiance à ton oncle George et à ses recommandations. Faute de débutant, James !

J'espère que ça va toujours aussi bien que tu le dis à l'école. J'espère que tu fais tous tes devoirs, jeune homme. Tu as malgré tout raison, la vérité blesse. Donc tu seras déçu d'apprendre que j'étais la première de ma classe dans toutes les matières. Pas que dans celles qui m'intéressaient ! Je ne considère donc pas mon fils d'exceptionnel lorsque je reçois DOUZE lettres pour des retenues. En SIX jours. Ca fait DEUX par jour ! Si tu n'arrêtes donc pas tes farces tout de suite, je vais… j'ose le dire… m'en remettre à ta grand-mère. *A le souffle coupé* Je me dois de le dire ! J'ose, oui !

Ton oncle Ron dit qu'il « se fout complètement que tu ais mal à ta foutue main ! » et donc, que tu devrais lui écrire, « petit con paresseux ! ». Ne m'en veux pas pour le langage ou le choix des mots. Ce sont ses propres termes. Presque.

J'allais oublier que tu as reconnu ne pas écrire autant en classe que pour les lettres adressées à ton père et à moi. Je dis cela parce que, de un, je me sens importante ! ; de deux, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me sentir gênée d'être folle à ce point ; et de trois, si tu n'obtiens pas de bonnes notes dans chacune de tes matières, je, tu seras enterré jusqu'à Noël. De l'année prochaine !

Al et Lily sont en train de t'écrire à l'heure où nous parlons… écrire… comme j'écris. Elles arriveront pour plus tard. Inky ne peut pas porter toutes les lettres et la boîte de Chocogrenouilles que je t'ai envoyé. (Ne dis pas que je ne te donne jamais rien !)

J'envisage de t'envoyer à St Mangouste lorsque tu reviendras pour Noël. Pour voir si l'on peut dégonfler cette grosse tête qu'est la tienne. Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un utilisant autant d'adjectifs pour se décrire, pas depuis la fois où ta tante Fleur ait découvert le miroir dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée ! C'était assez pénible comme cela. Al avait vraiment besoin d'aller au petit coin et elle, elle était en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé les toilettes d'en haut, tu vas me demander ?! Eh bien, parce que je me souviens d'une certaine personne accaparant alors la douche et chantant du Célestina Moldubec à pleins poumons ! Mmm ?! Lily jure de ne pouvoir plus jamais écouter l'une de ses chansons !

Merci pour le tuyau sur les lacets de chaussures ! Bien que le fait que tu ais réussi à les attacher au plafond me dépasse complètement ! Ton père n'arrive pas à les atteindre sans magie et tu n'es pas censé pratiquer la magie hors de l'école. Si je découvre que tu l'as fait ou si tu… as volé sur ton balai dans ma cuisine… Urgh !

On se voit (espérons avec tes amis !) aux vacances !

Ta sublime, douce, bienveillante, fabuleuse, drôle, sublime (déjà dit celui-là), brillante, exceptionnelle, fantastique, cool, positive et heureuse mère, (tu vois ?! On peut jouer à ce petit jeu, tous les deux !)

Maman

P.S : Le record du plus grand nombre de retenues est de 26 en un seul jour ! Détenu par ton grand-père Potter et ses amis ! (Je dis cela comme cela…)


	9. Juste un petit mot pour dire

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous mettre la neuvième lettre ! - surtout qu'elle est EXTREMEMENT courte ;D. REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_Juste un petit mot pour dire_**

Maman,

Juste un petit mot pour dire…

Moi, James Sirius Potter, par la présente lettre, je fais le serment de battre le record de longue date de 26 retenues en un jour.

James


	10. Tout est de ta faute !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici pour vous la dixième lettre ! Heureuse de constater la rapidité de vos reviews pour les deux précédentes ! :D REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_Tout est de ta faute !_**

A Jammy,

J'ai un nouveau hibou. Peut-être que maman t'en a déjà parlé ? Son nom est Inky parce qu'il est blanc avec des taches noires. Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Papa n'est pas encore au courant car il n'est jamais à la maison. Il me manque beaucoup. Il a promis d'être avec nous ce week-end. Je suis si impatiente ! On va aller à la Chaumière aux Coquillages parce que Tata Fleur et Tonton Bill sont partis en Egypte. Papa dit qu'on pourra jouer le long de la plage et qu'on pourra se rendre à la ville Moldue en-haut de la côte ! Je parie que tu voudrais être là toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ! Eh bien, toc ! Tu es à Poudlard et ce sont nos moments particuliers avec Papa. Pas les tiens.

Je suis toujours aussi fâchée contre toi. Jinxie n'est toujours pas revenu et tout est de ta faute. Pourquoi étais-tu aussi méchant avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je vais y aller parce que cela me rend furieuse rien que de t'écrire. Tu es vraiment méchant parfois. Ce n'est pas juste !

Au revoir, méchant,

Lily

P.S : Tu as laissé ton nounours à la maison. Tu ne veux pas que je te l'envoie ? Je sais que _je_ ne peux pas _dormir_ sans _mon _nounours.

* * *

Je viens de m'apercevoir de trois choses :

_Inky_, en anglais, veut dire en effet : « tâché d'encre » ; _Teddy (bear) _veut dire « ours (en peluche) » ; et _Jinx_ veut dire « (mauvais) sort ».

Voilà pour la petite info, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas ! – ALLELUIA ! xD -


	11. Oups ! Je n'étais pas censé te le dire !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici donc la onzième lettre ! - je suis encore loin des quelques soixante lettres déjà postées par l'auteur mais bon... ^^ - REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_Oups ! Je n'étais pas censé te le dire !_**

A James,

Comment ça va à Poudlard ? Est-ce aussi bien que ce que nous nous sommes toujours imaginés ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'avait dit Tonton Ron à propos des armures qui te suivent ? Ah oui, il veut d'ailleurs que tu lui écrives mais Maman a dû probablement te le dire déjà. Mamie Weasley te dit bonjour et demande aussi si tu as apprécié les choses qu'elle t'avait envoyé. J'ai dit d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle t'en envoie et qu'elle ne donne rien à moi ou à Lily. Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais. Elle nous a faits des fondants et des caramels et des gâteaux. Lily et moi avons mangé tout cela en un soir. J'avais l'impression d'être un vrai porc après. Je te jure que mon estomac est encore deux fois plus grand que sa taille normale.

Je ne devrais pas te le dire car Maman nous a dit à Lily et à moi de ne pas le faire. Que c'est injuste envers toi car tu ne peux pas venir mais, on va à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ce week-end. Papa a finalement eu des congés et nous a demandés si l'on voulait y rester, vu que Tonton Bill et tous les autres sont partis en Egypte pour un petit moment. Papa dit que nous pourrons nous rendre à la ville Moldue d'en bas, près de la plage. J'ai demandé si l'on pouvait s'y rendre en volant, mais il a dit que nous risquons de faire peur aux Moldus si nous débarquons sur des balais.

Maman et Papa te l'ont dit ? J'ai eu un nouveau balai ! Il est vraiment génial ! Et rapide aussi ! C'est le nouvel Eclair de Feu Extrême ! Papa t'en a acheté un aussi. Oups ! Je n'étais pas censé te le dire ! Il voulait te faire la surprise ! _S'il te plait_, fais semblant de l'être lorsqu'il te le donnera aux vacances !

Est-ce que tu peux d'ailleurs revenir pour les vacances ? Maman a dit que McGonagall avait dit que tu le pouvais et que tu pouvais amener tes amis aussi. Est-ce que tes nouveaux amis sont sympas ? S'ils le sont, seront-ils aussi sympas avec moi ? Est-ce qu'on pourra rester tous ensemble pour jouer ? Maman dit que tu grandis et donc que tu pourrais vouloir plus jouer avec des garçons de ton âge comme Freddy. J'ai dit que Freddy et toi jouez avec moi et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et d'attendre de voir. Continueras-tu malgré tout à jouer avec moi ?

Jinxie n'est toujours pas revenu. Je pense que tu as été un peu trop méchant avec lui. Tu as profondément blessé Lily. Ce n'était pas très gentil. Je ne comprends pas tellement car tu n'as jamais embêté Lily auparavant. C'était plutôt moi que tu embêtais. J'ai retrouvé mes chaussures d'ailleurs. Et mes lacets. Comment as-tu _fait_ pour les accrocher au plafond ?

On se voit aux vacances,

Al

P.S : _J'ai un nouveau balai !_

* * *

**/!\ **S'il vous plait, allez lire l'autre fanfiction que j'ai traduit - qui est désormais terminée. C'est un crossover Narnia/HP et tout mimi ! ^^ - ainsi que l'autre fanfiction, dont je suis l'auteur cette fois-ci. - PLEASE REVIEWS !

A **Patmol25 **: penses-tu à lire ta boîte mail de temps en temps ? Ou tu ne veux pas répondre ? ^^


	12. C'est parti, les gars !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici la douzième lettre, mes chers amis ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je tenais à respecter le délai que je m'étais fixée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_C'est parti, les gars !_**

Chers Al et Lily,

Ne m'envoyez pas mon nounours ! J'ai onze ans maintenant et je suis à Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ours en peluche ! Ca fait bête, stupide et très bébé ! Mais… Lily… pourrais-tu peut-être le mettre au lit et t'assurer qu'il est bien installé ? Et souviens-toi de mettre une veilleuse. (Il a peur du noir !)

Lily, Maman m'a parlé de ton nouveau hibou. De plus, le fait qu'elle l'ait réquisitionné pour mes lettres et paquets, je ne pouvais pas le rater. Oui, il est mignon mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre moi, Lil's. Je sais aussi que tu lui as dit de me suivre tout en me piquant du bec. Madame Pomfresh m'a gardé une journée complète à l'infirmerie après cela. J'ai manqué une journée entière de farces ! Ce n'est pas marrant du tout, Lils. (Je sais très bien que tu es en train de rire. Tu peux la fermer aussi, Al !) OK Lil's, il n'y a que toi qui peut venir à bout de moi (Vous pourriez le dire à Tonton Ron, les gars !), donc Lily, nous y voilà. Conserve ceci précieusement dans ta mémoire parce que cela risque fort de ne JAMAIS se reproduire. Allons-y… (inspire profondément, James, tu peux le faire !) Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu faire à ton chat. J'ai eu tort et je n'aurais pas dû attacher des feux d'artifice à sa queue. Lorsque je reviendrai à la maison, la première chose que je ferai sera de chercher ton chat, je te le promets ! Voilà ! C'est dit ! C'est bien ! Je me suis excusé ! Un grand pas vers la maturité ! Je dois faire gaffe à ne plus jamais le refaire ! Je n'ai que onze ans !

Al, tout ce qu'on nous a racontés sur Poudlard est _vrai_. Même certaines choses que Maman, Tante Hermione et tous les autres nous ont dits être fausses, le sont en réalité. Les armures te suivent. Des dragons montent la garde aux portes des salles de cours. Si tu vas au mauvais endroit, tu disparais de la circulation durant une semaine et demi ! Des trolls te tapent sur la tête si tu réponds mal à une question en cours. (Mais ce n'est rien comparé à un hibou qui te pique du bec une journée entière ! Lily !) C'est un endroit assez décoiffant d'accord, Al. Oncles Ron, George, Bill et Charlie avaient raison ! C'est vraiment très dangereux. Les professeurs te jettent un sort en plein couloir si tu oses laisser tomber ton sac à terre. Le Quidditch est la seule chose autorisée donc les grandes personnes pensent que nous sommes bien traités. Je te le dis, Al, sauve-toi ! Cache-toi derrière un arbre ou autre chose ! Refuse d'être démoli à ton tour ! C'est une maison de fous !

Oui Al, c'est un monde cruel. Si tu vas à Poudlard dans quelques temps, ils ne te laisseront pas garder ce balai. Il se peut que je serais alors autorisé à avoir le mien malgré tout, puisque je suis exceptionnel. Je suppose que je pourrais les persuader de te laisser garder le tien, mais cela a un prix…

Juste pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous deux, je ne voulais pas de toute manière aller à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ! Vraiment ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?!

C'est parti pour des sujets plus joyeux et plus brillants. (Pour moi en tout cas !)

Mes loyaux sujets, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je reviens à la maison pour les vacances. Lucas et Ben (des gars EXCEPTIONNELS d'ailleurs !) viennent aussi. Freddy y restera aussi pour quelques jours. Puis nous irons dans la sienne. Il habite juste au-dessus de la boutique de farces et attrapes de Tonton George, souvenez-vous. Parfait pour tous les plans que nous devons faire. Vous voyez, j'essaye de battre le record qui était alors détenu par Papi Potter et ses amis. Cela va prendre du temps et du travail pour tout planifier.

Al, je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras jouer avec nous aux vacances, mais je te promets que si nous avons du temps, nous pourrons jouer tous ensemble au Quidditch. Tu pourras te joindre à nous si tu le souhaites, Lily. De plus, je suis sûr que Papa jouera avec nous. S'il est à la maison… Bref, il est exceptionnel sur un balai ! Je continue à vanter les mérites de Papa (même s'ils le savent déjà, avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu lire et entendre), mais aux vacances, ils pourront le constater par eux-mêmes ! Je me demande si Maman jouera au Quidditch avec nous aussi ? Ainsi nous aurions quatre joueurs par équipe… mais si on ajoute Tonton Ron, Tante Hermione, Hugo et Rose, nous aurions alors une équipe complète. Mais il faut alors aussi des spectateurs. Al, Lil's, c'est votre boulot d'organiser un rassemblement COMPLET de la famille chez nous (étant donné que nous avons un terrain de Quidditch), et lorsque je dis complet, ça veut dire COMPLET. C'est parti, les gars !

Affectueusement, James

P.S : Al, n'importe qui serait terrifié de te voir sur un balai, sorcier comme Moldu.

P.P.S : Al, je pourrais paraître surpris en voyant mon nouveau balai… ou non. Combien tu me paierais pour cela ?!

P.P.P.S : Al, comment je suis parvenu à accrocher tes lacets au plafond n'est pas important. Tu devrais plutôt te demander comment je suis parvenu à rétrécir tes sous-vêtements pendant que tu étais en train de lire cette lettre…

P.P.P.P.S : On se voit dans TROIS SEMAINES, les gars !

* * *

Allez voir les autres fanfictions que j'ai postées - je suis chiante, je sais, mais les autres manquent cruellement de lecteurs. :P -


	13. J'abandonne ! T'as gagné !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Désolée pour le retard mais je butais sur deux expressions qui m'étaient impossible de trouver la traduction sur Internet. :P En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera ! - Surtout que c'est une nouvelle personne qui écrit à James ;D - REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_J'abandonne ! T'as gagné !_**

Cher James,

J'abandonne ! T'as gagné ! J'aurais dû savoir pourtant que tu étais têtu-borné ! Tu tiens cela de ta mère, aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai grandi avec elle, j'aurais dû m'en rappeler.

Comment vont les trolls ? Ils s'en sortent bien ? Ils te donnent assez de coups sur la tête ? Je leur ai donnés un petit extra pour qu'ils s'occupent bien de toi, tu sais. Suis-je un super oncle ou non ?!

Comment va Minnie ? Elle te tient tête ? Comment va Freddy ? Teddy ? Hagrid ? Victoire ? En gros, comment va toute l'école ? Je n'aurais pu m'occuper de toi ce week-end lorsque ton père et ta mère étaient en Irlande. Je ne sais d'ailleurs vraiment pas comment ils y parviennent, à l'école. Et encore, ils s'en sortaient avec Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et… je suis sûr pourtant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre… oh… bien sûr… moi.

Est-ce que Harry, désolé, ton père, t'a donné la carte ? La cape ? Des éléments clés, ils sont. Peut-être n'es-tu pas un assez bon perturbateur pour en être digne.

Sinon, t'essayes d'organiser un match de Quidditch en famille, hein ? Ca ne va pas marcher ! J'ai essayé une fois. Ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Parti vérifier chez Maman le même jour et ils étaient tous en train de voler dans le verger. Imbéciles ! Nuls, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Si tu arrives à faire cela, je serais plus que surpris. Ne vois pas cela comme quelque chose en plus par rapport à moi !

Vol sur ton balai l'autre jour. Harry nous a proposés d'en acheter un pour nous mais j'ai dit que je ne volerais jamais dessus. Gin a dit que si tes notes ne remontaient pas et que si tu avais encore des retenues, je pourrais avoir le tien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors, n'est-ce pas ? RATE TOUT ! Ais le plus de retenues possibles ! Tu sais, au cas où tu voudrais vraiment perdre ton balai…

Tu ne manques pas beaucoup à Hugo et à Rose. Soit disant que c'est plus agréable et plus tranquille. Personne pour leur faire des farces, personne sur leur dos, personne pour mettre le foutoir dans leur chambre. Je te le dis, parfois c'est comme s'ils n'étaient même pas mes propres enfants ! Ils ne mangent pas tant que cela ! Bande de moineaux ! Mais ce sont les miens et je les aime.

Je ne t'aime pas trop pourtant. Est-ce nécessaire de mettre deux enfants âgés de moins de dix ans sur un adulte ? Ils ont pratiquement forcé la plume à écrire ! Cela n'a pas été facile, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils disaient que je devais t'écrire ainsi qu'à d'autres. Eh bien, tu me connais. Je suis une mauviette lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfants. Je les ai littéralement suppliés d'arrêter. De sacrés têtes de mules !Tu les as formés ou quoi ? J'aurais aimé y penser à cela plus tôt ! J'aurais pu avoir mes propres petits laquais ! Mouah ah ah ah ah ! Je dois arrêter. Je commence à parler comme le vieux Voldie ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Je devrais en parler avec Harry alors ! Zut ! Je veux dire ton père.

J'ai consulté récemment ma boule de cristal. Hormis beaucoup de brouillard, je te vois en train de m'envoyer un gros approvisionnement en Chocogrenouilles. Peut-être que tu pourrais piquer un peu de nourriture des cuisines pour moi aussi. Eclairs, muffins, etc. Hermione ne veux plus m'en acheter. Soit-disant que je vais devenir gros. J'ai dit : « Je suis un mec. Qui se soucie si je suis gros ou pas ? » J'ai aussi dit que c'était plutôt elle qui devrait se soucier de son poids. Je dors à présent sur le canapé. Chez toi. Gin est tout bonnement méchante. Elle n'a même pas voulu me donner ta chambre, ni aucune des six pièces de réserve. Harry, (Zut !) ton père ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il est revenu. Soit-disant que je dois retenir la leçon. Leçon apprise et comprise, c'est vrai pourtant. « Demande toujours à ton neveu des éclairs, mais pas à ta femme. » m'a-t-il dit.

J'ai entendu dire que tu essayais de battre un record. Comment ça avance ? Pas terrible ? Obligé alors que je te surveille. (Je plaisante ! Ne me frappe pas !) Je vais vite me planquer maintenant !

Ton tonton favori !

Ron

P.S : Ton père (Ah ! J'y arrive enfin !) va bien au fait. Juste un peu stressé. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui !

* * *

Allez voir les autres fanfictions que j'ai postées - je suis chiante, je sais, mais les autres manquent cruellement de lecteurs. :P -

**EDIT DU 22/04 : **Merci à **Momographie** pour m'avoir signalée une faute ! - LA HONTE ! :O -


	14. PS : Tu es un peu rondelet, je trouve !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Désolée pour l'absence de plus d'une semaine, c'est que je révise en même temps et que je butais sur un mot en particulier - si vous voulez savoir, allez chercher un peu la traduction de _gobstopper_ dans le dico ou sur Internet --' - En tout cas, voici pour vous, chères lectrices - parce que vous êtes toutes des filles, bizarrement ^^ - la quatorzième lettre ! - on est encore loin des quelques soixante lettres de l'auteur, mais on s'approche petit à petit ;D - Vous tenez à ce que je redonne la phrase habituelle ? REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_P.S : Tu es un peu rondelet, je trouve !_**

Cher Tonton Ron,

AH ! Je _savais_ que tu allais craquer le premier ! Reconnais-le, tu as perdu ! N'essaye pas de me battre à mon propre jeu, je suis le maître de la ténacité par excellence ! Ecrase-toi devant moi !

Bref. Heureux de savoir que tu ne loges pas dans ma chambre. Tu aurais mis le foutoir ! Maman ne cesse de dire que c'est une véritable déchèterie, mais je lui ai gentiment expliquée que je souhaitais devenir Auror comme Papa et donc que ma chambre est là pour m'entraîner. C'est une véritable course d'obstacles. C'est le bordel simplement pour des raisons d'entraînement. Papa n'a aucun problème avec cela, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait. Les femmes, hein Tonton Ron ! Comme tu le dis toujours : « On n'arrive pas à vivre avec, mais on n'arrive pas à manger convenablement sans ! » A ce propos, j'ai envoyé une boîte remplie d'éclairs au chocolat, de Chocogrenouilles, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des couilles de mammouth éternelles, des muffins et des biscuits à gogo ! Mais ils sont pour Al et Lil donc PAS TOUCHE !

Comment ça « une carte » ? Quelle carte ? Suis-je censé en avoir une ? J'ai demandé à Freddy et il n'en a jamais entendu parler lui non plus. Donc soit tu mens, soit tu deviens un peu barjo en vieillissant. (Personnellement, je penche plus pour la seconde proposition. Quel âge as-tu déjà ? 100 ? 150 ? 200 ? Dis stop lorsque j'y suis !) Je n'ai pas encore eu la cape, mais c'est parce que je vais l'avoir à Noël. Papa a dit que c'était à cette période qu'il l'avait eue et qu'il veut en faire une tradition familiale. Tu sais. Le donner au premier né à son premier Noël en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard.

Au fait, tout ce que tu m'avais raconté à propos de Poudlard était totalement FAUX ! J'étais particulièrement inquiet lorsque tu m'avais raconté tout ça très calmement ! Est-ce ainsi que tu traites celui que tu nommes si bien ton neveu « préféré » ?! Tu m'as énormément déçu, Tonton Ron. J'ai si honte de toi… JE PLAISANTE ! Je pense au contraire que c'est une excellente idée ! (pas aussi brillante que la mienne, mais pas mal non plus, pour l'instant. On t'apprendra comment faire des farces, etc., au grand match familial de Quidditch !) Je fais la même chose avec Al ! Il est déjà terrifié à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard et c'est trop drôle de le voir se recroqueviller sur lui-même !

Revenons au Quidditch ! Dis à Maman que je suis dans l'équipe en tant que batteur, ainsi que Freddy. Durant l'entraînement, deux cognards ont apparemment changé de direction et ont foncé sur les batteurs. (Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Enfin…) Bref, les batteurs se sont remis vite sur leurs pieds, ou devrais-je dire sur leur balai, et les ont envoyés dans des directions opposées. Or les directions opposées se trouvaient avoir en ligne de mire l'autre batteur, et donc ils ont chacun reçu un en pleine figure, celui envoyé par l'autre ! Deux nez cassés, un bras cassé, une jambe cassée et une fissure au crâne. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux. Poppy va les réparer en un clin d'œil. (Base du prénom. Pour cause de visite fréquente à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps.) Elle ne veut pas les laisser jouer samedi, parce que soit-disant « les blessures risquent de s'infecter » ! Super, hein ? Pour Freddy et moi en tout cas qui, d'ailleurs, avaient comme par hasard suivi toute la scène, ont accidentellement réussi à piquer une paire de balais et de battes, et étaient en train de s'entraîner. Tout de manière la plus innocente qui soit. McGonagall est venue voir ce qui se passait et reprendra mon balai demain (Mercredi) donc nous pouvons nous entraîner pour le match. C'est contre Serpentard. On va les battre à plat de couture. Aucun doute là-dessus, maintenant que nous faisons partis de l'équipe !

Quidditch familial ? Je serai capable d'arranger cela car de un, je ne suis pas un idiot, désolé de le dire ! De deux, je suis un enfant ! Tu avais trente ans lorsque tu as voulu en organiser un ! De trois, Al, Lil's et moi avons le facteur de l'adorable, mignon(ne) petit-fils/petite-fille, nièce/neveux, de notre côté ! Et dernièrement, qui pourrait dire non face à mon si beau visage et mon charme incroyable ?!

Je t'aime, (trois mots que tu as oublié de mettre dans ta dernière lettre !)

James

P.S : Tu es un _peu_ rondelet, je trouve !

* * *

**EDIT DU 30/04 : **Je me suis gourrée pour la parenthèse après "je t'aime". En voyant les deux premières reviews, plus particulièrement celle de **patmol25**, je trouvais cela bizarre. Excusez-moi pour l'erreur. :P


	15. J'ai bien dit presque

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici donc la quinzième lettre, très chères lectrices ! ;D J'ai tenu à laisser une semaine d'intervalle, pour ne pas être surchargée avec mes révisions. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! La formule habituelle, vous la connaissez donc je ne vais pas la remettre ! - surtout que sur cette fanfiction, ça marche plutôt bien les reviews ! ;D - Merci pour votre fidélité d'ailleurs, pour celles qui suivent depuis le début ! :DDD

* * *

**_J'ai bien dit presque_**

Cher James,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Je ne peux rien te dire à moins que Kingsley t'ait mis au courant, puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas quelque chose à expliquer dans une lettre.

Je voulais juste te féliciter pour être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch. J'aurais espéré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis en fait particulièrement déçu de la manière avec laquelle tu as agi. Diriger des cognards est très dangereux. Tu devrais le savoir. J'ai perdu une fois tous les os de mon bras droit à cause d'un cognard qui n'a pas arrêté de me pourchasser. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas donné ton nouveau balai à McGonagall. Tu n'es pas prêt de l'avoir à nouveau et sois reconnaissant que malgré tout, on ne t'empêche pas de participer au prochain match. Je suis désolé d'être sévère mais j'ai aussi entendu dire certaines choses, à propos de ce que tu trafiquais. Les cognards trafiqués, c'est vraiment le comble. Premièrement, j'ai su que tu as failli exploser le chat de Lily (Jinxie est revenu, au fait), en attachant à sa queue des feux d'artifices ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas blessé. Quelques unes de tes farces, je dois l'admettre, sont assez drôles, mais certaines sont malveillantes, blessantes et à la limite du mauvais. Si tu continues ainsi, je ne crois pas que je serais capable de te regarder droit dans les yeux sans être très déçu. Réfléchis bien à cela.

Au fait, l'organisation du grand match de Quidditch est en bonne voie et j'attends avec impatience de rencontrer tes amis. Tu ne vas pas participer au match. Cependant, tu vas, à la place, nettoyer ta chambre. SANS recours interdit à la magie. Souviens-toi bien que j'ai le moyen de savoir ce genre de choses. Je pourrais changer d'avis et te laisser jouer avec nous au match familial mais cela dépendra de ton comportement.

Ron n'est pas content d'ailleurs que tout le monde soit d'accord. Il essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était mais je le connais assez bien. Il n'aime pas être mis hors-course par un gamin d'onze ans. Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas. Cela me fait plutôt rire.

Ta mère est partagée entre l'amusement et la colère à ton égard. Je suis assez impressionné, pour ma part. Cela demande beaucoup de talent pour enchanter le plafond de telle sorte qu'il pleuve des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Une magie assez complexe, je dois dire. Quoique avec un ami tel que Ben, une réplique parfaite au masculin de ta tante Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il a perfectionné la magie. De même pour remplir les couloirs de Chocogrenouilles. Pas si innovant, James, mais assez marrant quand même. Ton oncle Ron aurait adoré ! Tu sais bien que ce sont ses préférés !

Al et Lily n'ont pu apprécier la boîte de bonbons et de surprises que tu leur as envoyés. Tu connais ton oncle Ron. Il a tout mangé avant même d'avoir lu ta lettre. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu as raison, il est un peu rondelet. (Ne lui dis surtout pas ! Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il est retourné chez lui, ce que j'en suis particulièrement reconnaissant, il n'arrêtait pas de manger toute notre nourriture. Bref, ta tante Hermione le fait toujours dormir sur le canapé.)

Ron a dit que tu questionnais sur une carte. Cette carte est très spéciale, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas te la donner. Al aura la carte à sa première année à Poudlard. A Noël. La carte lui reviendra, comme la cape l'est pour toi.

Que s'est-il passé à l'école dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Rien de beau ? Qu'en est-il de Kirkwell ? Tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui sont toutes les farces que tu lui fais. (Dans le record, les accessoires pour agrandir sa tête !)

Nos petites vacances à la Chaumière aux Coquillages étaient vraiment super. Il y avait une fête foraine Moldue au village sur la côte. Lily et Al ont adoré. Ils ont passé un très bon moment. J'avais changé un peu de monnaie avant d'aller là-bas donc on a pu faire quelques manèges. Seulement quelques uns parce Lil's a totalement adoré les tasses. Ta mère, Al et moi l'avons accompagnée plusieurs fois. Ta mère est restée le plus longtemps avec elle. Elle y est allée huit fois. Al ne se sentait pas très bien au bout du troisième donc je suis sorti avec lui. L'attraction préférée d'Al fut celle du train fantôme. Il a adoré la manière avec laquelle les Moldus ont trouvé divers procédés pour rendre les choses mobiles, ainsi que pour les faire apparaître différemment qu'ils le devraient. Il y est allé cinq fois. Les Moldus à l'entrée pensaient qu'on était dingues. Enfin, ils ont plutôt pensé que Lil, Al et ta mère l'étaient. Bien que je ne me suis jamais rendu auparavant à une fête foraine, je savais tout à propos des attractions et surtout, comment réagir.

Un des jours que nous avons passé là-bas, nous sommes descendus jusqu'à la plage, avons passé la journée là-bas, piqué-niqué, et sommes allés nager. C'était super. Vraiment très plaisant de se retrouver en famille. Beaucoup mieux que de rester croupir derrière un bureau toute la journée. Tu nous as, à tous, manqués. Ce n'était pas pareil sans toi. Il n'y avait personne pour nous embêter !

Je prends quelques semaines de boulot là, donc je serais là durant toutes les vacances. Il reste qu'une semaine et demie jusque là ! On doit préparer les chambres pour Ben et Lucas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de manger ? Fais-nous le savoir avant mercredi prochain.

Hagrid va aussi venir une journée durant les vacances. Fais-lui savoir que toute la famille sera là, juste pour qu'il y soit préparé. Dis-lui d'amener aussi Crockdur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. Je viens même à regretter sa bave. J'ai bien dit presque…

Bien, fiston, je te réécrirai très prochainement,

Souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dit !

Je t'aime,

Papa

P.S : Bonne chance pour le match ! (Je suis toujours fou de rage… un peu… Non, je le suis !)


	16. Le résultat est un encore plus talentueu

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici donc pour vous, chers lecteurs, la dix-huitième lettre ! De notre petit Jamesie Jr national en plus ! ^^ Désolée pour le retard, j'avais des choses à faire ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. En tout cas, cette lettre est plutôt longue, pour bien combler votre appétit ! ;D Vous savez la marche à suivre ? Dois-je le répéter ? Hm... de toute évidence, non pour cette fanfiction. Mais S'IL VOUS PLAIT, allez jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres lorsque vous avez du temps ! Merci d'avance !

* * *

**_Le résultat est un encore plus _talentueux_ James !_**

Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_Pourquoi _je ne peux pas avoir mon nouveau balai ? Je me suis excusé et rien n'est plus sincère. De même pour le chat et les victimes de mes farces ! C'est évident, la raison pour laquelle tu agis ainsi, et je te comprends plutôt bien. Tu ferais sinon preuve de _trop_ de favoritisme envers ton fils préféré et ce ne serait pas juste pour Al. _OK_, je m'accommoderai à ton air de punition et utiliserai mon ancien balai pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je n'en dirai pas un mot ! (Même pas à Maman !)

Le match de Quidditch a lieu demain ! Gryffondor contre (attends un peu ! J'ai du mal à écrire le mot. Cela va à l'encontre de chaque parcelle de mon être !) Serpentard ! Je l'attends avec impatience. Je ne suis pas du tout _nerveux_ ou quoique ce soit d'autre parce que je sais combien je suis incroyablement talentueux au Quidditch. Honnêtement, je suis tellement bon que tous devraient être à mes pieds et me nommer Roi du Quidditch. Maître du Balai. Le plus talentueux, _extraordinairement_ super batteur du siècle. Ne sois pas offensé Papa. Je sais bien que tu es doué toi aussi ! Mais Maman aussi ! Réunis vos talents ensemble et le résultat est un encore plus _talentueux _James ! Ce sont des maths ! (C'est vrai ! Des maths ! Et tu disais pourtant que je ne savais même pas la signification du mot !… Je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais tu utilises toujours l'expression « Ce sont des maths » donc j'ai pensé à l'utiliser ! Pas mal, hein ?)

Dis à Tonton Ron de regarder avec ses yeux plutôt qu'avec ses mains… bouche… estomac… peu importe ! Le fait est que j'ai envoyé plus de friandises, etc. à Al et Lil, vu qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance de manger la dernière boîte ! Donc dis-lui que je suis plutôt « blessé » qu'il ait mangé toute la nourriture avant même de jeter un coup d'œil à ma lettre ! Suis-je trop méchant pour être son neveu préféré ou quoi ? Je ne devrais pas accorder de l'importance à ce que je dois dire qu'à une boîte pleine de nourriture. _Je_ pense néanmoins que ça l'est ! Tout ce que je dois dire est important. Je suis juste naturellement doué pour cela !

Ben est végétarien. (Tu sais, ne pas manger de viande) Je pense qu'il devient un peu stupide avec tout cela. Qui peut résister à une bonne saucisse ou une portion décente de bacon ! Ce n'est pas naturel sinon ! J'ai essayé de lui expliquer cela mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. Il dit toujours qu'un bon et innocent animal a été tué pour cela et que si j'avais un tant-soit peu de « réserve », je ne mangerais pas cette viande. J'ai toujours répliqué avec quelque chose du genre : « Pourquoi laisser un animal mourir en vain alors ? » ou « Nous serons juste égoïstes de ne pas manger cette viande. Je veux dire par là que cet animal a donné sa vie pour nous donner cette côte de porc. » Bizarrement, il semble que je ne dis jamais ce qu'il faut car il ne mange _toujours_ pas de viande. Je _dois _manger la sienne pour lui. Par respect, tu vois ?

Lucas est heureusement comme moi. Il mange de tout et de rien. Il est comme… ce que tu me nommes parfois. Une poubelle sur pattes. Tu pourrais lui donner des brindilles qu'il te les dévorerait en même pas quatre secondes. Je le sais parfaitement. Je lui ai fait faire cela l'autre jour en le chronométrant. C'était du pur divertissement.

Tu te souviens de mon professeur de DCFM Kirkwell ? Je te jure, il a une dent contre moi. Je sais que j'ai déjà à mon actif soixante-trois retenues ce trimestre mais lorsqu'il t'en donne une alors que tu n'as rien fait, cela me contrarie beaucoup. Je n'avais rien fait… de spécial. OK, j'étais en train de lui lancer des petits pois dans le Grand Hall. Mais encore, McGonagall n'a aucun problème avec cela donc pourquoi il en aurait ? POUAH !

J'espère que tu sais que même si je ne suis pas autorisé à jouer lors du match familial de Quidditch, je compte bien y jouer quand même. Même si je dois te distraire encore en abaissant les caleçons de Tontons Ron et George pour me donner assez de temps pour monter sur un balai, je joue. C'était mon idée donc je _dois _y participer. Les esprits ne seront pas d'accord avec toi si tu ne m'y autorises pas. Je plaisante ! Mais sérieusement, comment pourrais-tu priver ce mignon et innocent enfant de la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde ? C'est comme… comme… mmm… je n'arrive pas à penser à quoique ce soit. Eh bien, c'est méchant. Ca conviendra. Méchant !

Peux-tu dire à Al de _le _préparer ? Il saura de quoi je parle… (Et aussi, dis-lui que Lil's peut l'aider si elle le souhaite mais personne d'autre ! De plus, _ceci_ doit rester secret ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il ne sait pas garder un secret ! Ah oublie ça ! Je vais _le _préparer moi-même lorsque je rentrerai.)

Penses-tu que Maman pourrait faire une tarte aux pommes pour lorsque Freddy, Lucas, Ben et moi viendrons ? Merci beaucoup !

Au fait, pourrais-je avoir au moins un aperçu de cette carte ? Voir si ça vaut la peine de planifier de la prendre à Al à l'avenir ? Je n'ai pas dit cela. Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Hagrid dit qu'il serait enchanté de passer une journée avec nous pendant les vacances. Il m'a demandé d'essayer de te convaincre de le laisser amener quelque chose, devrais-je dire ? Je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que ce géant m'effraie un petit peu ! (Ne dis à personne que j'ai dit cela ! J'ai une réputation et ce serait dur de faire oublier ce genre de détail.)

Pendant les vacances, pourrons-nous aller au Chemin de Traverse ? Je suis en train d'être à sec en provision. Pas en potions non… des autres choses…

Vos vacances à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avaient l'air sympas. Spécialement avec la fête foraine Moldue ! Je vous envie un peu. Juste un peu car, tu sais… de meilleures choses à faire que de me morfondre parce que n'ayant pas participé à une sortie/des vacances en famille. (D'ailleurs, qu'importe ce que te dit Fred à ce propos, c'est un mensonge ! Je n'ai _pas _passé la semaine à me morfondre sur ma malchance !)

Bref, je dois me rendre à l'entraînement. (sur un balai de l'école qui d'ailleurs, vibre lorsque tu vas à plus de 110 km/h et qui ne sait pas distinguer la gauche de la droite ! Juste pour donner matière à réfléchir…)

Ton fils préféré, (tu finiras par l'admettre un de ces jours…)

James

P.S : Mauvaise conscience alors ?

P.P.S : Et là ?

P.P.P.S : Qu'en est-il de maintenant ?

P.P.P.P.S : Je peux faire cela toute la journée, tu sais !

P.P.P.P.P.S : En fait non, je dois m'entraîner sur ce « balai » (si on peut appeler cela ainsi !)

* * *

Sachant qu'un _mile_ correspond à 1852 mètres dans les airs, nous atteignons donc, pour _60 mph_, 111 120 mètres/h, donc environ 110 km/h.

_« Ce sont des maths »_, comme dirait notre cher Jamesie Jr. ! :D


	17. De trop grandes attentes !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici pour vous la dix-septième lettre ! Première lettre de la part d'Hermione, de plus ! Très courte, certes, mais bien dans l'optique du personnage ! Je vous laisse l'apprécier comme il se doit ! REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P - désolée mais pour le dernier chapitre, peu de reviews ont été mis.

* * *

**_De trop grandes attentes !_**

James,

J'aimerais te remercier d'avoir envoyé de la nourriture à ton oncle Ronald. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus autorisé à manger n'importe lequel de ses casse-croûtes préférés, j'ai toute la famille derrière moi, et toi, tu vas à l'encontre de mon châtiment et lui envoies une boîte remplie à ras-bord d'éclairs et de Chocogrenouilles ! Je suis particulièrement déçue, James.

Aussi, avec cette courte lettre, je mets une copie de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ainsi qu'un agenda . Ainsi tu pourras rester à jour avec tes devoirs et peut-être enfin réaliser que le transplanage est impossible au sein de Poudlard. Je me suis rendue compte que tu ne l'avais pas mentionné depuis un petit moment, mais je reste convaincue que tu devrais retenir ces petits faits et lire le livre. Cela pourrait t'aider à l'avenir.

J'espère que tu travailles dur. (Quoique si tu ressembles un tant-soit peu à ton père de ce côté-là, je ne devrais pas avoir de trop grandes attentes !)

Affectueusement,

Tante Hermione


	18. Un hippogriffe trempé, rempli de boue et

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **La dix-huitième lettre pour vous, chères lectrices ! J'ai remarqué une nette diminution des visites et des reviews sur cette fanfiction. Je comprends que vous ayez des examens à venir. En tout cas, je conserve le délai de publication d'une semaine donc vous avez le temps de lire et de commenter cette nouvelle lettre. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

**_Un hippogriffe trempé, rempli de boue et couvert de puces_**

Tante Hermione,

Merci pour l'agenda ainsi que pour le livre sur Poudlard. Ben les appréciera beaucoup !

Je ne suis jamais allé à l'encontre de ta « charmante interdiction » infligée à oncle Ron ! J'aimerais garder un peu de dignité, merci ! Et chaque membre de mon corps le pense aussi ! (je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça mais j'ai pensé à les protéger !) Les friandises que j'ai envoyé étaient pour Al et Lily et comme j'ai envoyé la dernière boîte avec la lettre pour Papa, je ne sais pas comment oncle Ron a pu les avoir !

Comment vont Rosie et Hugo ? Super bien ? Est-ce que Rose a toujours ma fausse baguette ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. J'avais prévu de remplacer la baguette du Professeur Kirkwell par celle-là mais… ATTENDS UN PEU ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'allais pas vraiment le faire et même si je comptais le faire, je lui aurais rendu sa baguette tout de suite après ou du moins, la laisser là où il pourrait la trouver… euh… oh, par Merlin ! _S'il te plait_, ne le dis surtout pas à Maman et Papa ! J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça en ce moment ! Je suis sûr que tu es au courant donc je n'irai pas dans les détails. (Je ne peux pas risquer de te décevoir encore plus !) En tout cas, si je veux participer au match familial de Quidditch la semaine prochaine, j'ai besoin de rester _en-dehors_ de problèmes, et non pas y être encore plus impliqué !

En parlant de Quidditch, GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE ! Enfin, y avait-il un seul doute à avoir avec moi dans l'équipe ? Therole (le capitaine) a dit que nous pourrions avoir une place définitive au sein de l'équipe ! (Freddy et moi bien sûr !) Donc ouais, on a gagné 460 à 20 ! CONTRE SERPENTARD ! Tu aurais vu leur tête ! Je te le dis, si j'avais pu avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment, ma vie aurait été parfaite ! Enfin, un simple grain de sable… ah ! Telle est la vie !

Vas-tu venir pour le match familial de Quidditch ? Si oui, tu ne peux être dans mon équipe. Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre ! Je plaisante ! Tu voles bien ! (…) Papa dit que je ne pourrai pas jouer mais je le ferai quand même ! Il changera d'avis avec un peu de persuasion ! (Je l'espère en tout cas !)

Est-ce que oncle Ron dort toujours sur le canapé ? Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça. Qui voudrait de lui dans son lit ? Il empeste à des kilomètres ! Je crois que je préférais avoir un hippogriffe trempé, rempli de boue et de puces dans mon lit plutôt que oncle Ron !

Tu feras la connaissance de Ben et Lucas la semaine prochaine ! Mini Benny te ressemble trop, c'est incroyable ! Je crois que la seule différence entre vous deux est le sexe ! S'il était plus vieux, j'aurais même pu jurer sur ma vie que vous deux avez été séparés à la naissance ! (Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, tante Hermione, mais lorsque tu le rencontreras, tu sauras de quoi je parle. Espérons. Sinon ma malle sera déjà faite et je serais de retour à Poudlard en un instant. Je ne veux pas te donner le temps de m'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là encore, je viens de me griller en te révélant ma cachette. Donc ça ne marchera pas…)

Bref, je vais te mettre au courant sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard (ou ce que tu aimerais savoir) en une seule phrase. Je travaille dur dans _toutes_ les matières et mes devoirs sont déjà faits et toujours remis à temps. (Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre, tante Hermione. Tout comme le fait que je ne te donne pas de faux espoirs !)

Je te vois la semaine prochaine !

Je t'aime,

James

P.S : N'oublie pas d'amener avec toi oncle Ron et les enfants ! Ah !


	19. Essaye de ne pas faire exploser la maiso

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **La dix-neuvième lettre pour vous ! Je continue à poster, même si, je dois dire, le nombre de reviews et de visites a chuté, ce qui me déçoit. Je sais que certains ont encore des examens, ce que je peux comprendre tout à fait. Mais les autres, faîtes un petit effort. Je ne vous demande pas de décrocher la lune quand même ! ^^ REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_Essaye de ne pas faire exploser la maison !_**

James,

Merci de nous faire savoir du végétarisme de Ben ! C'est d'une _grande_ aide pour la préparation des repas des prochaines semaines ! Maintenant je dois savoir comment je pourrais les engraisser sans les empoisonner ! (Je rigole ! Je sais que tu dis toujours que je ne suis pas drôle mais je pense au contraire que je le suis. De plus, étant ta mère, je me dois en plus d'être _toujours_ bien !)

J'aimerais juste savoir en quoi abaisser le pantalon de tes oncles va distraire ton père ? C'est un peu inquiétant que tu ais ce genre d'idées en tête. La seule façon dont tu pourrais justifier cela, c'est si le fait d'abaisser le caleçon de tes oncles fait tordre de rire ton père à se rouler par terre… oh ! Très bien ! J'ai pigé maintenant ! (Je l'espère en tout cas !)

Que veux-tu faire la semaine prochaine ? On avait prévu de se rendre au match entre _le Club de Flaquemare*_ et _les Harpies_ samedi à une heure. Cela te donnera quelques heures pour installer et mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Penses-tu que tes amis aimeraient y aller ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave. J'emmènerai avec moi Al et Lily tandis que tu pourras rester à la maison avec Papa. Si vous voulez _vraiment_ y aller, alors on ira tous ensemble le voir. On a neuf tickets dans la loge officielle un pour toi, Freddy, oncle George, Lucas, Ben, Al, Lily, ton père et moi. Mais seulement si vous en avez envie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûre que nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre avec qui y aller. Dimanche, c'est le match familial de Quidditch auquel tu ne participeras PAS. (Le regard de chien battu ne marchera _pas_ cette fois, James !) Mercredi, j'emmène Al et Lily faire un peu de lèche-vitrine pour Noël (je ne veux nullement faire cela à la dernière minute, comme ce fut le cas l'an passé !) donc tes amis et toi serez tous seuls avec ton père. (Arrête de sauter partout. Je _savais_ parfaitement que tu serais heureux de l'apprendre !) Je te demande juste une chose : _essaye _de ne pas faire exploser la maison ! _S'il te plait ?_

En tout cas, ce sont nos projets pour les vacances donc le reste de la semaine est à toi ! Je sais que tu veux aller chez Freddy de vendredi à dimanche et ça nous va. Mais sois averti que tu n'iras pas si ta chambre n'est pas impeccable ! Et ne me sors _surtout _pas l'excuse du « parcours d'obstacle d'entraînement des Aurors » une nouvelle fois ! Sérieusement, tu as grandement besoin de réfléchir à un nouveau ! Il est un peu vieux maintenant, James ! Et aussi, si tu vas _vraiment _chez oncle George, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis ! Je sais comment il est et qu'il ne vas pas t'en dissuader. Mon seul espoir se trouve être ta tante Angelina. Ce n'est pas une valeur sûre pourtant, car elle est convaincue que ton oncle est marrant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Pas comme s'il avait une boutique de farces et attrapes, n'est-ce pas ?

Es-tu malade ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Je n'ai reçu aucun papier pour une retenue en trois jours. UN RECORD ! Je te dirais bien de continuer ainsi mais n'étais-tu pas censé battre un autre record… ? Je n'en parlerai plus jamais. Je suis censée être une adulte et un parent responsable, décourageant les farces, etc. Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours été un peu _trop_ curieuse à mon goût. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour battre ce record ! C'est ce qui se passe lorsque tu grandis entourée de six frères deux farceurs, un avec un aimant à danger comme meilleur ami, un à potasser (désolée Perce !), un intéressé par les plus dangereuses créatures (je peux te jurer qu'il a dû sûrement prendre cela d'Hagrid) et un qui a toujours persévéré d'essayer de casser les choses, que ce soient des sorts que des tasses de thé ! (Il me disait qu'il arrivait à casser les choses rien que par la force de la pensée ! Je m'éloignais de lui à chaque fois que je le voyais pendant _un mois _après cela !)

Eh bien, c'est tout pour le moment, Jammy ! (Je n'ai pas pu résister !) Je vous vois toi et tes amis samedi ! (Vous partirez du bureau de McGonagall par poudre de Cheminette au fait. A dix heures tapantes ! Sinon j'envoie ton père pour venir vous chercher. Tu sais combien il peut être inquiet et protecteur !)

Je t'aime énormément, mon cœur,

Maman

P.S : Teddy et Victoire reviennent à la maison avec toi donc n'oublie pas de les attendre !

P.S.S : Teddy reste deux ou trois jours chez nous, comme Andromeda est partie.

* * *

***Le Club de Flaquemare **(_Puddlemere United _en anglais) est l'une des 13 meilleures équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, que **Olivier Dubois **a rejoint en tant que Gardien à la fin de ses études à **Poudlard.**


	20. Je suis choqué, Maman, TOUT BONNEMENT CH

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **La vingtième lettre pour vous, chers lecteurs ! Je suis ravie de constater que les reviews reviennent ! Cela me fait très plaisir, surtout en ces temps difficiles ! J'aimerais, pour vous faire plaisir, vous donner un indice sur la prochaine lettre, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la version originale de la fanfiction : on rentrera enfin dans les détails du match familial de Quidditch ! Hâte de traduire les commentaires de notre petit Jamesie Jr. ! :D Je vous laisse, en attendant, savourer comme il se doit cette lettre ! REVIEWS ATTENDUS ! - pensez au travail que je fournis et à la motivation nécessaire pour que je continue à poster la suite. :P -

* * *

**_Je suis choqué, Maman, TOUT BONNEMENT CHOQUE !_**

Chère Maman,

Le match a l'air pas mal ! Freddy, Ben et Lucas le pensent eux aussi ! De plus, Ben et Lucas n'ont JAMAIS été à un match auparavant ! J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire ce que j'avais entendu ! Bien sûr, je me suis mis dans tous mes états à ce propos et je me suis empressé de leur décrire un vrai match de Quidditch, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient des Nés-Moldus. Je me suis senti plutôt bête quand Ben me l'a fait remarqué d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il a dit lorsque je lui ai avoué me sentir un peu stupide d'avoir eu une telle réaction, c'était quelque chose dans le genre « Tu es ce que tu ressens ». Je pense que c'était censé être une insulte mais je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre ce mystère… hum… au hasard, allez !

Bref, nous venons tous au match de samedi. Freddy ne veut surtout pas passer à côté de places dans la loge officielle ! Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop la différence entre la loge officielle et les autres places, mais il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais placé autre-part _que_ dans la loge officielle donc_ je_ ne peux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Selon la fin du match, pourrons-nous nous rendre dans le Londres moldu pour prendre le thé ? Ben veut nous montrer un endroit où ils font les _meilleurs_ macaronis au fromage ! (Je ne suis pas très bien ce que c'est mais c'est censé être _exceptionnel_ !) Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? Je vais prendre ton silence pour un OUI ! Merci Maman !

Pour dimanche, ça a l'air pas mal aussi. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de l'apprécier autant si je ne joue pas… (Tu cèdes alors ? Tu me laisseras jouer ? Tu sais que ton équipe ne peut _pas_ gagner sans moi ? Laisse-moi juste jouer… tu sais très bien que tu le veux aussi !) Est-ce que Mamie ramènera ses fameux sandwiches au corned-beef ? J'aimerais voir si je peux réussir à persuader tonton Ron d'en avaler un en entier ! Sa tête serait monumentale ! Ohhh ! Très bonne idée James ! Maman, prépare l'appareil photo !

Pouvons-nous aller chez tante Hermione et tonton Ron lundi ? Ben veut faire un peu de _devoirs._ Pendant les _vacances_ ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE, JE TE LE DIS, DE LA FOLIE PURE ET DURE ! Où _va_ le monde ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai dit que tante Hermione pourrait l'aider pour l'Histoire de la Magie (RONFLEMENT !) pendant que nous euh… nous occuperons avec tonton Ron…

Mardi, nous allons construire une cabane dans les arbres, avec l'aide de Papa bien sûr. Lucas en a une et il a dit que c'était super, donc il va m'aider à en construire une. Tu sais ce que c'est, une cabane dans les arbres ? C'est une _cabane_… _dans _un ARBRE ! BIZARRE, hein ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi ! Eh bien, en tout cas, cela a l'air pas mal ! Donc pourquoi pas ?

Cela ne nous dérange pas de rester avec Papa mercredi. En fait, Ben ne pouvait pas être plus excité de toute sa vie. Sinon, je _jure_ qu'il aurait probablement fait pipi sur lui ! Ce serait marrant à voir donc je ne suis pas trop embarrassé ! Pourvu que je ne sois pas obligé de l'essuyer, bien sûr ! On continuera à travailler sur la cabane si nous l'avons pas terminée mardi. Et Maman, on ne va pas faire exploser la maison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais si peu confiance en nous. Je suis choqué, Maman, TOUT BONNEMENT CHOQUE !

Pouvons-nous aller au Chemin de Traverse jeudi ? Lucas et Ben n'y sont allés _QU'UNE FOIS _! Et c'était seulement pour acheter les affaires pour _l'école_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? Donc Freddy et moi avons pensé leur montrer tous les recoins… façon de parler. Je veux dire, je sais _très bien _qu'il n'existe pas de recoins _sur _le Chemin de Traverse mais… AGH ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Vendredi, nous allons chez Freddy mais serait-il possible de retourner dormir à la maison ? Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambres chez lui et que nous avons _six _chambres d'amis ! S'il te plait ? WOO ! Tu es la meilleure !

D'ailleurs Hagrid viendra dimanche mais il demande s'il peut amener Buck (Ventdebout), Graup, Crockdur et son nouvel animal de compagnie. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c'est mais à en juger par son nom, Beldent*, ça sonne assez _FEROCE _! Teddy ne peut pas venir car, je suis sûr que tu es au courant déjà, Nana Andy est revenue chez elle pour cause de maladie. Victoire l'accompagne pour être sûre qu'il s'en sort. (Je peux te parier qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux !)

Bien sûr que oui que cela distrairait Papa si j'abaissais les caleçons de tontons Ron et George, parce qu'il serait en train de se tordre de rire en roulant par-terre ! Tu pensais que je sous-entendais quoi d'autre ?

Je ne suis pas malade au fait ! J'essaye juste de revenir dans tes bonnes grâces pour que je puisse jouer samedi… je rangerais ma chambre si cela peut te faire plaisir !

Bref, je te vois samedi, _Ginevra_ ! (Hé, ne fais pas part d'une telle chose si tu as du mal à l'accepter !)

Je t'aime,

James

P.S : Tu ressembles assez bien à une petite fille curieuse, mais assez _froussarde_ ! (Je dis cela comme cela !) (Je t'aime !) (Vraiment !) (S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal !)

* * *

*Dans la lettre originale, l'auteur avait nommé l'animal de compagnie numéro 4 d'**Hagrid** _« **Flossy** »_. Qui vient d'ailleurs de _floss_, qui veut dire entre autre _« fil ou soie dentaire »_. J'en ai déduit que cela avait un rapport avec les dents, surtout avec la traduction de _fierce_ (_« féroce » _en anglais), donc j'ai transformé **_Flossy _**en **Beldent**. Voilà pour la petite explication. ^^

**EDIT DU 15/06 : **J'ai crée une communauté sur FF rassemblant toutes les histoires en français sur la nouvelle génération. Venez la découvrir et faîtes passer le message, ce serait super ! L'adresse : www _point _fanfiction _point _net/community/La_nouvelle_generation_dHarry_Potter/82436/ _(également disponible sur mon profil)_


	21. Sa braguette était ouverte !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **DESOLEE MILLE FOIS POUR LE RETARD DE 3 SEMAINES ET QUELQUES JOURS EXACTEMENT ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais... Je n'ai pas d'excuses, même si la longueur de cette lettre et quelques mots de vocabulaire m'ont donnée du fil à retordre. - D'ailleurs attendez-vous à ce que les lettres suivantes soient ainsi, les 7 suivantes exactement car ce sont les lettres que James va envoyer à Teddy et inversement. - Voici donc la vingt-et-unième lettre pour vous, chez lecteur ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, celle-ci est adressé à notre cher Teddy Lupin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**_Sa braguette était ouverte !_**

Cher Teddy,

TEDDY ! Tedster ! Teddy mon pote ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Nana Andy ? Elle va mieux ? Je l'espère beaucoup en tout cas ! Je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que j'étais un peu déçu lorsque tu nous as dit que tu ne venais pas chez nous pendant les vacances mais je sais que tu avais une bonne raison, donc j'ai pris sur moi (comme tu m'as _toujours _dit de faire !) et je te pardonne ! C'est vrai ! Et tu m'as entendu le dire tout de suite !

Tout le monde joue au Quidditch en ce moment. Papa n'a pas voulu me laisser jouer ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il m'a battu à mon propre jeu ! Quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais en train d'écrire à tonton Ron, me vantant combien je pouvais me montrer obstiné lorsque je souhaite obtenir quelque chose, et mon _père_ me bat à plat de couture ! C'est _tellement _injuste ! J'étais sûr qu'il céderait à force mais j'avais tort ! _J'_avais _tort_ ! Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, où j'en étais ? Oh oui, le Quidditch ! Eh bien, tout le monde est en train de jouer. Et si je te donnais les équipes ? Eh bien, dans l'une, tu as Al, Lily, Maman, Freddy, tonton George, tonton Bill et Papa. Ils sont respectivement poursuiveur, poursuiveur, poursuiveur, batteur, batteur, gardien et attrapeur. (Impressionné par ce nouveau mot employé, Teddy ? Ouais ? Eh bien, ne le sois pas ! Je suis assis à côté de tante Hermione et elle ne cesse de me sermonner sur ma grammaire et mon orthographe. Elle m'a donné ce mot « respectivement ». Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !) Sinon, dans l'autre équipe, il y a Rose, Hugo, tante Angelina, Ben, Lucas, tonton Ron et tante Fleur. Ils sont (Voici de nouveau le fameux mot, Teddy !) respectivement poursuiveur, poursuiveur, poursuiveur, batteur, batteur, gardien et attrapeur. Tante Fleur est un drôle de choix mais personne d'autre ne voulait jouer à cette place. Elle ne savait même pas comment diriger un balai ! Papa la met facilement hors de course ! C'est assez drôle à regarder ! Je suis sûrement en train de me prendre les regards mauvais de Victoire donc je ferai mieux d'arrêter.

Le score pour l'instant est assez serré. Il est de 70 à 50 pour l'équipe de Maman et Papa. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mentionner leur nom d'équipe car c'est vraiment stupide comme nom. D'accord, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est « les Vengeurs de Barbe à Papa ». PATHETIQUE ! Le nom de l'équipe de Ben et Lucas est assez bizarre. Ils disent que c'est un assemblage de leurs bonbons préférés mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant ! Maintenant tomber sur un nom de bonbon dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, c'est quasi impossible. Et encore, mes deux nouveaux amis viennent se pavaner et en trouvent DEUX ! Certains les appellent _Starbursts_, d'autres des _Extra Strong Mints_. Donc ils ont nommé leur équipe « les Extra Strong Starbursts » ! Ohh ! Maman vient juste de marquer un autre but. Tonton Ron est à présent en train de piquer une crise en plein vol… et tante Hermione lui crie dessus depuis le sol, lui disant « d'arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin stupide et de regarder plutôt la balle ! ». Tu vois, il y a eu trois autres buts encaissés pendant qu'il se faisait incendier. Tu vois le genre ?

Sinon, hier on a été voir le match de Quidditch entre _le_ _Club de Flaquemare_ et _les Harpies._ Tu as raté un de ces trucs ! Je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu y aller même si tu étais rentré avec nous, parce que tu dois te concentrer sur tes ASPICS, mais, WOW ! _Les Harpies _ont gagné 620 à 430. C'était vraiment un match très intense. Le Souafle était passé entre joueurs si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait pris feu ! Le match s'est terminé au bout de 2 heures et demi ! C'était super ! Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Ben et Lucas ont eux aussi beaucoup apprécié ! Ils étaient convaincus que ce match était nettement plus génial et rempli d'actions que notre match contre Serpentard ! Après le match, on a été à un petit bistrot appelé Garfunkel's à Leicester Square. J'ai pris des spaghettis à la bolognaise. C'était délicieux ! Pas aussi bons que ceux de Maman mais, hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Papa crâne là. Il est en train de faire la feinte de Wronski. Encore ! Ben, il n'a pas encore repéré le Vif d'or. Le score est serré à présent, 90 partout, mais tout le monde fait une pause. Mamie Weasley apporte à manger donc je vais prendre moi aussi une petite pause…

Ah ! Je suis rassasié ! Je viens juste d'engloutir des sandwichs aux œufs, des sandwichs jambon-fromage, quatre pâtés en croûte à la citrouille, un petit pain au bacon, trois Chocogrenouilles et trois sachets de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ! Trèèès rassasié ! Eh bien, nous voilà de retour pour reprendre le Quidditch. Le score est maintenant de 120 à 100 pour l'équipe de Papa. Pas si surprenant que cela. Etant des Nés-Moldus, Ben et Lucas n'ont jamais joué auparavant au Quidditch et sont plus qu'un peu affreux !

Bon, je te racontais ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai parlé du Quidditch et du dîner ! Je sais ! J'allais te parler des réactions de Ben et Lucas lorsque nous sommes revenus chez moi ! Donc, on a pris un Portoloin pour rentrer et on a atterri dans la cuisine. Je leur ai fait visiter et ils ont ADORE le drapeau avec le lion doré animé accroché sur mon mur. Ils ont aussi aimé toutes les photos de notre famille. Ils ont plus particulièrement aimé celles de toi bébé changeant la couleur de tes cheveux ! (Ben, peux-tu m'en vouloir de leur avoir montré cela ? Tu es si mignon sur ces photos ! De plus, tu n'étais pas là pour m'arrêter donc tu ne peux pas vraiment te plaindre !) Bref, on a quitté ma chambre et nous sommes allés dans celle d'Al. (Il n'était pas contre qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil) Nous y sommes restés un peu plus longtemps parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment essayer d'attraper les Vifs d'or volant le long du plafond. J'ai en quelque sorte… laissé échapper que Papa les avait ensorcelés donc personne ne pouvait les attraper. Oups ! Ils ont adoré la chambre de Lily aussi. Avec toutes les fées qui volent partout. J'ai omis de leur dire qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles et que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Potter les attrapaient, soit elles te mordaient, soit elles tombaient, soi-disant « mortes ». Je te dis, ma mémoire à cet instant était… eh bien, plutôt bonne mais… je peux être parfois étourdi exprès. Je leur ai aussi montrés leur chambre et ils ont aimé le fait qu'ils avaient des miroirs qui parlent. Freddy et moi étions pliés de rire lorsque celui de Ben lui a dit que sa braguette était ouverte alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Un classique !

Ah et aussi, lorsque Ben a rencontré Papa ! Ah ! Ils n'arrêtait pas de bégayer. Du genre « Mr… Mr… Mr… Po… Po… Pot… Potter ! » Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, Maman servait déjà le déjeuner et Papa était en train de dire à Ben et Lucas de l'appeler juste Harry. Présentations de Maman, Al et Lil's. Après le thé, on est allés directement chez tonton George. Juste au cas où tu te demanderais pourquoi je ne leur ai pas fait visités tout de suite, on n'avait pas le temps. On a pris du temps à la maison, deux heures de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, PAS MA FAUTE ! (Bon, peut-être que c'était un petit peu de ma faute…) Présentations, déjeuner, chez tonton George, Quidditch, etc., etc.

Ohhhhh ! Retour au match ! Papa vient juste d'attraper le Vif d'or ! Ben et Lucas paraissent un chouia lourdauds là ! C'est un spectacle assez comique à voir ! Bon, je vais terminer là pour aujourd'hui pour redonner un peu de vie à Ben et à Lucas ! (Peut-être en forçant tonton Ron à avaler un sandwich au corned-beef !)

J'espère que Nana Andy se sentira mieux très bientôt !

A bientôt, mon frère d'une autre mère !

James

P.S : Assure-toi de bien travailler, Tedster ! Souviens-toi, l'éducation avant tout ! (Croise les doigts pour Teddy !)

* * *

_** Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! ** _(message des adhérents au **FIC**)

Prochainement, je mettrai en ligne une nouvelle traduction, comme je l'avais annoncé. Seulement, cette fois-ci encore, elle sera concentrée sur **James Sirius**, néanmoins elle sera courte - seulement 5 chapitres - donc j'espère vous retrouver dessus lorsque je la publierai.


	22. La Macarena ?

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voici la vingt-deuxième lettre pour vous, chers lecteurs ! J'ai fait plus vite cette fois-ci, même si elle m'a aussi donnée du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs, je pars la fin de la semaine prochaine en vacances pendant trois semaines, mais je vais continuer à publier les lettres traduites. Je vais avoir de la difficulté mais je vais tout faire pour que cela soit ainsi ! Surtout que je voulais publier deux lettres par semaine pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois. :P Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour la fanfiction, tout est réglé ! Par contre, je tenais à vous dire d'avance que je ne répondrai sûrement pas à vos reviews lorsque je serai là-bas. J'aurai peut-être Internet, mais par l'iPhone donc ce n'est pas pratique de rédiger des reviews dessus. :P J'y répondrai en rentrant, promis. ;D En tout cas, en attendant, régalez-vous avec cette nouvelle lettre, rédigée pour la première fois par notre cher Teddy Lupin national. :DD

* * *

**_La Macarena ?_**

Cher James,

JAMES ! Jamester ! Jammy mon pote ! Strawberry Jam ! Avons-nous terminé maintenant ? Ouais ? SUPER ! Je vais bien, James, merci de le demander ! Je n'en aurais pas fait tout un plat par contre ! Tu pourrais alors paraître aux yeux des autres comme quelqu'un de très gentil, bienveillant, sensible ! Et nous ne voudrions pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

L'état de Nana Andy est, je ne vais pas te mentir, James, de pire en pire. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore elle… je ne veux pas te déranger avec cela, mec ! Laisse tomber et dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas d'améliorations.

Donc, tu n'as jamais joué au match familial, hein ? Harry n'a pas cédé à tes caprices ? Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne cèderait pas mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Combien de fois dois-je avoir raison avant que tu ne me prennes au sérieux ? Sinon les équipes ont l'air plutôt inégales. N'était-ce pas un peu injuste d'avoir Harry, Ginny, Al, Lil, George, Freddy _et _Bill dans une seule équipe ? Tu parles des chances de gagner pour l'équipe adverse ! Comment deux Nés-Moldus qui n'ont jamais joué au Quidditch de toute leur vie et une reine de beauté peuvent rivaliser avec eux ? Je suppose que toi, mignon comme tu es, tu as persuadé tout le monde de constituer toi-même les équipes puisque tu ne fus pas autorisé à jouer ? Cela n'a pas vraiment rendu service à quelqu'un, James. Tu dois bien t'en souvenir ! Quel était le score final d'ailleurs ? Tu as oublié de le mentionner dans ta lettre, ce qui est assez étonnant puisque que tu étais bien loin de donner un suivi complet du match.

Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de ta tante, James ! Même si elle ne savait pas comment diriger un balai, ce que, d'ailleurs, je soupçonne être improbable et assez exagéré. (Tu peux demander après à Hermione ce que cela veut dire, lourdaud !) Je ne voudrais pas contrarier Fleur, surtout qu'elle peut abaisser d'un coup de baguette ton caleçon en trois secondes chrono ! Je ne blâme pas Vic de te lancer un regard meurtrier ! En fait, j'aurais souhaité plutôt qu'elle n'en fut rien. Laisse-moi te décrire la scène. Toi, continuant à te moquer de Fleur, ta tête lorsqu'elle te jette un sort… tu vois où je veux en venir ? _Ca_ aurait été marrant d'en entendre parler lundi !

D'ailleurs, quand j'étais petit, je voulais vraiment avoir une équipe de Quidditch appelée « les Vengeurs de Barbe à Papa » ! Donc tu étais en train de te moquer de _mon _équipe, là ! Je garderai un œil sur toi lorsque tu retourneras à l'école, et, rappelle-toi, en tant que Préfet en Chef, qui oserait me suspecter… ? Sinon, j'aimerais féliciter Ben et Lucas pour avoir trouvé non pas un, mais DEUX bonbons dont tu n'ais jamais entendu parler ! Ron me doit trois Gallions ! Fais-le lui rappeler pour moi ! Ahh, quelle confiance il avait en tes petites dents ! En parlant de ça, pourquoi ne m'as-tu gardé aucun pâté en croûte à la citrouille de Mamie Weasley ? Tu as un si gros ventre que ça ? J'attends de toi que tu m'en envois quelques-uns, sinon tu devras surveiller tes arrières deux fois plus qu'il n'en faut !

J'ai entendu parler du match entre _le Club de Flaquemare _et _les Harpies_ sur la RITM*. Cela avait l'air vraiment super lorsque j'écoutais, surtout lorsque Reed s'est cogné à son balai pour s'être penché un peu trop pour attraper le Souafle ! C'est une chance d'avoir un attrapeur-remplaçant à _Flaquemare _!Tu as raison, qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'actions que lors des matchs scolaires ! Je doute cependant que l'après-match soit aussi drôle ! Surtout lorsque tous les premières années Nés-Moldus essayent de t'apprendre à danser la Macerena, n'est-ce pas ? Macarena ? Bon, tu vois le truc !

Je ne suis jamais allé chez Garfunkel's mais je suis sûr que j'en entendrai encore parler à l'avenir, ce sera comme si j'y étais ! (C'est une allusion au fait, au cas où ton si minuscule cerveau n'aurait pas assimilé, désolé, compris la subtilité !)

Qui n'aurait pas été émerveillé d'être chez toi ? C'est GENIAL ! J'avais une chambre là-bas autrefois. Tu t'en souviens ? Si tu ne te rends pas à l'étage, tourne à droite et c'est la première à ta gauche. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Que c'est ta chambre ? Eh bien, ouais ! Tu insistais, à cinq ans, pour que nous partagions une chambre. En fait, tu insistais pour que nous soyons toujours ensembles ! Même dans la salle de bains ! Un seul mot pour toi, James, BESTIOLE ! Et juste pour rappeler les faits, _tu as piqué ma chambre !_

Tu dois te montrer plus tolérant envers Ben au fait. Tu connais Harry depuis toujours parce, eh bien, c'est ton père ! Mais c'est différent pour les autres qui ne l'ont jamais rencontré. Je veux dire, _il_ a sauvé le monde ! Tu dois te rendre compte combien c'est important et quelle grande célébrité il est ! Tous les yeux écarquillés et les personnes qui montrent du doigt ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'ils te complimentaient tous ? Donc bref, Ben est obligé d'être excité à l'idée de rencontrer son héros. Je suis convaincu qu'il arrêtera de bégayer pour la fin de la semaine !

C'était de _votre _faute que vous étiez en retard de deux heures ! Je vous ai vus à onze heures avant que vous ne partiez, débattant sur la meilleure façon d'envoyer des invitations à toute l'école sans que les professeurs ne le remarquent ! Et ne me dis pas que c'était urgent comme tu l'as dit à McGonagall lorsque vous vous êtes _finalement _rendus à son bureau à midi. Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Eh bien, tu devras attendre pour le savoir…

Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis censé être en train de rédiger une dissertation sur « La meilleure façon de se déguiser dans des situations dangereuses et sous-tension. Donnez des exemples. » pour la DCFM. Je ne crois pas que Kirkwell acceptera ma dissertation pour l'instant. Il y a deux longues phrases _incluant _l'exemple ! J'ai écrit que tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'appeler mon parrain et de lui demander de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité. Mon exemple est la seconde partie de la bataille finale. Pas vraiment le niveau requis pour les ASPICS donc je ferais mieux de la réécrire !

A bientôt

Teddy

P.S : Tu as réussi à faire avaler un sandwich au corned-beef à Ron ?

P.S.S : Ta remarque spirituelle « frère d'une autre mère » était NULLE au fait !

* * *

***WWN (_Wizarding Wireless_ Network)** a été traduite par **RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique)**

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**EDIT DU 26/07 : **J'ai fait une petite erreur de traduction pour le passage sur la Macarena. Veuillez bien m'excuser.


	23. Eh bien, c'est en effet embarrassant !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont visité mon profil, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse de poster des lettres durant mes vacances. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner à l'avenir car je compte bien traduire en maximum pour pouvoir continuer à les poster après la rentrée scolaire. J'espère également que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Ce fut le cas pour moi. :D Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse savourer cette vingt-troisième lettre !

* * *

**_Eh bien, c'est en effetembarrassant !_**

Cher Teddy,

Avant que je ne commence, c'est la Macarena et je suis plutôt fantastique là-dessus !

Aujourd'hui, nous construisons la cabane dans l'arbre au fond du jardin. (Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pas sur le terrain de Quidditch !) D'ailleurs, Papa ne veut pas utiliser la magie pour faire avancer les travaux. Il dit que c'est enrichissant de faire les choses à la manière Moldue. Je ne sais pas où il a pu pêché une idée pareille ! Ce n'est pas comme si je disais la même chose à tante Hermione ! Bon, je l'ai déjà fait, c'est vrai, mais c'était lors d'une situation _totalement différente. _J'avais demandé pourquoi elle cuisinait sans la magie, et elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait grandi sans magie et que cela l'apaisait parfois de faire les choses de cette manière. J'ai dit quelque chose du genre « Oh ! Je pensais que c'était parce que faire les choses à la manière Moldue était enrichissant ! » Papa s'était approché lorsque je prononçai ces mots mais il ne m'avait pas averti de sa présence, jusqu'à ce que je dit : « Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais _tout _à la manière Moldue ! » J'aurais dû savoir qu'il trafiquait quelque chose lorsque je me suis retourné et que j'ai vu cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux ! Il m'a obligé à planter les clous pendant une demi-heure ! Je me suis arrêté seulement lorsque je m'en suis planté un dans ma main ! Papa m'a éloigné pour me soigner et m'a dit de peindre les planches de bois à la place.

Je te le dis, je pense que je pourrais prendre l'option « Etude des Moldus » en troisième année ! Apprendre tout à propos de ces outils Moldus est fascinant ! Il y a un marteau avec lequel tu plantes des clous. Des clous, avec lesquels tu fixes des choses ensemble. Une scie est ce qui permet de couper des choses ! Waouh ! Je commence à parler comme Papi Weasley ! Je. Dois. Arrêter. Et. Me. Retenir. Moment bizarre terminé !

Je suis sûr que Nana Andy ira mieux, Teddy ! Elle est résistante ! Et forte ! Et pour être honnête, un peu terrifiante ! Elle ne s'en ira pas sans se battre !

Je te donnais un simple suivi du match parce que je n'étais pas de la partie et parce que je m'ennuyais ! Peut-être plus parce que je m'ennuyais mais… bref ! Le score final est de 320 à 100 pour l'équipe de Papa. Je n'ai pas fait d'injustices puisque _je_ n'ai pas constitué les équipes ! Bon, pas tous étaient de mon choix ! Tante Fleur et Hugo n'étaient pas vraiment ceux que je voulais pour l'équipe d'oncle Ron comme ils ne sont pas si bons que ça, mais c'était le mieux que l'on puisse trouve en si peu de temps ! Honnêtement ! Bon, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! Ce qui est _vraiment _important, c'est que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu voulais une équipe de Quidditch s'appelant « les Vengeurs de Barbe à Papa » ! C'est nul, Teddy ! Tu ne t'en sortiras _jamais _aussi facilement maintenant ! Mouah ah ah ah ah ah !

D'ailleurs, je ne me moquais pas de tante Fleur ! Je ne faisais que constater l'évidence ! Pourquoi défends-tu _toujours _Victoire ? Et l'appeler Vic ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? Bon, je ne vais pas le demander ! Et je ne vais pas fourrer mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Mais est-ce qu'il y a _vraiment _quelque chose ? DIS-MOI TOUT ! (Je ne mets pas mon nez dans tes affaires. Juste par curiosité ! Pas de l'indiscrétion, je ne suis pas un fouineur !)

Je n'arrive pas à croire que oncle Ron et toi avez fait un pari sur moi ! Oncle Ron dit qu'il ne te paiera pas d'ailleurs. Quelle était la raison déjà… oh oui ! Vous avez fait ce pari IL Y A SIX ANS ! Il dit que c'est vieux maintenant et que cela ne compte pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as parié sur moi ! Je ne pense pas être capable de te regarder en face après cela ! La seule chose qui me _pousserait_ à le faire serait de trouver ces deux bonbons pour moi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils donnent !

Où as-tu trouvé une RITM ? Tu peux difficilement en trouver une de nos jours ! Je veux en avoir une ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça ! (Dans la limite du raisonnable !)

Chez Garfunkel's, c'était génial ! Les spaghettis bolognaises étaient délicieuses. Je vais les décrire avec tellemeeent de détails que ce sera comme si tu les goûtais. Une assez longue description pour que ton cerveau surdéveloppé puisse comprendre. Ouais ? Eh bien, c'était viandeux, et tomateux, et pâteux ? D'accord, puisque je ne peux pas utiliser mes propres mots ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie, tu sais !

Je te suivais partout simplement pour t'embêter ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais quelque peu pleurnichard… importun… collant… _arrête de te marrer ! _Je ne l'étais pas ! (Pas tout le temps…) Je sais bien que ma maison est géniale ! Je vis là-bas, c'était donc obligé que cela soit ainsi ! Et je te suivais jusqu'à la salle de bains simplement parce que j'aimais être avec mon grand « frère ». Je suppose que je devrais m'arrêter là, non ? Je n'ai pas piqué ta chambre ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de me laisser la partager avec toi ! (Non que je t'ai laissé vraiment le choix !) Mais toujours est-il que si tu venais à rester quelques temps, tu partagerais encore ma chambre. Tu sais bien que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir sans ma présence !

J'ai suivi ton conseil et montre de la tolérance envers Ben. Espérons que pour la fin de la journée, qu'on passe avec Papa, il se relâchera un peu et se montrera un peu plus à l'aise.

Nous sommes en train de planifier une jolie petite surprise pour nos professeurs pour notre retour ! J'espère qu'ils l'apprécieront ! C'est de la pure déconnade ! Tu recevras l'invitation, tu sais, celle que tu nous as entendus en parler alors que nous avions deux heures de retard, n'importe quand maintenant. Nous les avons envoyées à _tous _les étudiants de l'école.

Hier, Lundi, nous sommes tous allés chez tante Hermione et oncle Ron. Ben voulait un peu d'aide pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Pendant les vacances ! Je peux te pardonner à toi parce que tu es en année d'ASPICS mais nous, nous sommes en _première année ! _C'est trop tôt pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses ! Mais en tout cas, Freddy, Lucas et moi avons passé un bon moment quand même. Nous avons placé quelques feux d'artifices en forme de dragons de George dans la cuisine. Nous avons aussi échangé tous les sous-vêtements d'oncle Ron avec ceux de Hugo. C'était marrant parce que Hugo a débarqué en courant, criant : « MAMAN, J'AI RETRECI ! » Un classique !

Bon, je suis censé être en train de peindre ces planches de bois. Jusqu'ici je les ai peintes toutes… sans résultat. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche… Oh ! La brosse est à l'envers ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, tante Fleur ? Non ? Juste moi ? Eh bien, c'est _en effet _embarrassant… Je m'en vais maintenant.

A bientôt, frère d'une autre mère ! (Ce n'est pas nul ! C'est juste que tu n'es pas assez cool !)

James

P.S : Strawberry Jam ? J'ai les cheveux noirs ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu parlais à Lily !

P.S.S : Oui, j'ai en effet fait avaler un sandwich au corned-beef à oncle Ron. Il m'a pourchassé tout le long du terrain de Quidditch après ça. Mes jambes s'en rappellent _encore !_

P.S.S.S : Je t'ai envoyé quelques pâtés en croûte à la citrouille !

P.S.S.S.S : Je pense que maintenant serait le bon moment de signaler combien je suis diaboliquement merveilleux. Tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)


	24. Original comme nom d'ailleurs !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! C'est après plus de 4 mois que je mets à jour cette traduction. J'en suis sincèrement navrée - je suis à court d'excuses donc je ne sais que dire d'autre. Si ce n'est que je tenais à finir mon autre traduction - qui prenait moins de temps par le petit nombre de chapitres à traduire - avant de reprendre la traduction de celle-ci. En tout cas, je me sens d'autant plus motivée à la traduire après avoir terminé ce chapitre ! - surtout que les chapitres suivants sont les lettres que s'échangent James et Teddy et qui sont assez longues. Et comme j'aimerais passer à autre chose qu'à ces deux-là... :P -

En tout cas, je tenais également à m'excuser encore une fois de mon message que la plupart d'entre vous avait reçu. Je suis désolée de ma brusquerie et de ma maladresse et j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur. :S

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! La prochaine lettre arrivera très bientôt, promis ! - pour une fois, je peux me permettre de le promettre ! - Et encore une bonne année ! :)

* * *

**_Original comme nom d'ailleurs !_**

Cher James,

Tu ne sais pas danser ! Quand vas-tu le rentrer dans ton cerveau de pois-chiche ? Tu es le pire danseur que je n'ai jamais connu ! Et pourtant, j'ai vu Mr Weasley faire le « robot » après avoir lu que c'était la danse Moldue la plus branchée du moment !

Comment avance la construction de la maison ? Est-ce qu'elle est déjà terminée ? En quelle couleur est-elle peinte ? Oh, désolé, question stupide. Te connaissant, il faut s'attendre, pour l'extérieur, à du rouge et or et la même chose pour l'intérieur ? N'ais-je pas raison ? Sinon, pourquoi Harry t'a donné un marteau et des clous ? Ne te connaît-il donc pas ? Toi, le Roi de la maladresse ! Et, James, je n'étais pas en train de te complimenter lorsque je t'ai nommé Roi. Je sais que tu as tendance à parcourir à la va-vite les phrases et les comprendre comme tu l'entends.

Tu devrais plutôt le savoir au lieu de demander pourquoi Hermione fait les choses de cette manière. Ne te souviens-tu pas de la fois où tu lui as demandée pourquoi elle nettoyait le balcon avec une éponge et une lavette alors qu'elle pourrait lancer un simple _Récurvite_ ? Tu avais des crampes aux mains et avais fini avec les fientes d'oiseaux partout sur ton visage. Ton père avait pris quoi, huit ? Neuf ? Photos de toi et les avait accrochées sur le mur du salon le jour où Freddy et moi étions venus. Le seul autre point culminant de cette journée fut le fait qu'il avait aussi mis une grosse photo de toi en couche-culotte, une _énorme_ boule de morve pendant à ton nez ! Quel était son excuse déjà auprès de Ginny pour avoir fait ça ? Oh, oui, il était un papa très fier de son fils ! Ta tête lorsque Ginny a juste lâché un « ahhh » puis est retournée préparer le dîner ! Trop tordant !

Je sais à propos des outils Moldus, James ! J'ai pris Etude des Moldus, tu te souviens ! J'étais le seul de mon année à prendre des matières supplémentaires aux ASPICS et Etude des Moldus était l'une d'entre elles. Je te l'ai dit. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste, t'intéresser un tant-soit peu à ce que je dis à propos de l'école ? Tu sais quoi, ne réponds pas. Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse.

Etre enthousiaste comme Mr Weasley n'est pas une chose si terrible que ça. En fait, avec toutes tes farces, etc., je dirais plutôt que tu lui ressembles plus que tu aimerais le croire.

Nana Andy se rétablit petit à petit. Les Guérisseurs disent qu'elle doit subir le pire avant qu'elle n'aille mieux ! Tu avais raison ! Elle _est _forte !

Tu dois te souvenir, mon cher petit naïf, que pendant que tu as le dossier « les Vengeurs de Barbe à Papa » contre moi, je te connais depuis toujours et que je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que je ne pourrais les ancrer toutes dans ton cerveau… J'affirme que ton nounours est caché dans ton placard. Ta couverture en-dessous de ton matelas. Je peux aussi certifier que tu as toujours ton balai d'enfant sous ton plancher. Maintenant, ais-je raison de croire que tu attaches toujours ta couverture autour du cou de ton nounours à la manière d'une cape et le mets sur ton balai d'enfant ? Est-ce que tu lui mets toujours tes vieux sous-vêtements aussi ? Est-ce que tu l'appelles toujours Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai ? (Original comme nom d'ailleurs ! – C'est ironique !) Dois-je continuer ? Jamesounet ?

Il n'y a rien entre Victoire et moi donc ARRETE de me le demander !

Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à croire que j'ai fait un pari sur toi ? Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de te connaître aussi bien, ou aussi parfaitement que moi ! Bref, j'ai gagné ce paroi de manière juste et honnête donc dis à Ron de me filer la monnaie !

Je me demande ce que je pourrais t'obliger à faire pour avoir ma RITM… rien ! Je ne te la donnerai pas ! Ca m'a pris des mois pour en avoir une !

Tu peux épeler tes propres expressions d'ailleurs. Là est la question. Tu inventes l'orthographe également ! Si !

Même si je partageais encore ta chambre, ce ne serait pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autres choix de toute manière. Te connaissant, tu m'aurais traîné jusqu'à _ma_ chambre (je ne renoncerai pas aussi facilement à ce sujet ! J'en sortirai vainqueur ! (Ca veut dire que je vais gagner !)) et m'aurais _obligé_ à y dormir !

Est-ce que Ben est plus à l'aise en présence d'Harry maintenant ? Je l'espère. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de te retenir de te moquer de ce genre de personnes donc bravo.

J'ai bien reçu mon invitation. Je ne vais pas mentionner ce que tu prévois de faire au cas où quelqu'un d'autre lirait cette lettre mais je veux juste souligner une chose. Comment comptes-tu tenir à l'écart de la Grande Salle les professeurs au petit-déjeuner ?

Je parie qu'Hermione était satisfaite de vos petites farces. Surtout que ça a amené Hugo à penser qu'il avait rétréci ! Tu as raison malgré tout, c'est un classique.

Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais décidé de devenir Auror ? Non ? Eh bien, j'ai décidé de devenir Auror ! Je suis plutôt excité à cette idée !

Au fait, je suis _trop_ cool pour utiliser ta remarque si spirituelle de « frère d'une autre mère ». C'est pourquoi je sais que c'est nul !

A bientôt Dumbo ! (Si tu prends _vraiment _Etude des Moldus, tu comprendras !)

Teddy

P.S : Strawberry Jam était une autre manière de te surnommer en s'inspirant de ton prénom !

P.S.S : Merci pour les pâtés en croûte à la citrouille.

P.S.S.S.S : Je pense juste que ce serait le moment idéal pour signaler combien tu as la grosse tête et que tu es odieusement sûr de toi !

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**EDIT DU 13/01 : **Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de conserver le surnom de **Teddy** à **James** dans la langue originale, **Strawberry Jam.** Sinon ça perdrait de son sens.


	25. L'éducation avant tout !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je ne saurais me faire pardonner pour mon absence si ce n'est en publiant ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'être un Ministre avec mon emploi du temps méga chargé ! C'est hallucinant !... J'essaierai à l'avenir de publier au moins une fois par mois une nouvelle lettre mais je ne garantis rien. :P En espérant que cette vingt-cinquième vous fasse plaisir et vous distraye, à la prochaine, chers fidèles ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction ! :D Je ne sais comment vous remercier si ce n'est en augmentant la cadence des publications...

**EDIT DU 28/03 : **Désolée pour le retard mais je comptais mettre la lettre en ligne dimanche d'il y a deux semaines, mais un problème est survenu sur mon compte : je ne pouvais plus éditer aucune de mes publications. Mais je remercie **Gabrielletrompelamort **de m'avoir donnée l'astuce. ;) D'ailleurs, je vous invite grandement à lire ses histoires, notamment **_"Sept Vies Pour Mourir"_**.

* * *

**_L'éducation avant tout !_**

Cher Teddy,

J'ai demandé à Lucas de me montrer ce que c'était le « Robot », et, je dois le dire, C'EST GENIAL ! J'essaye de l'apprendre mais je n'arrive pas à enchaîner les mouvements ! Cela ne me vient pas aussi facilement que pour la Macarena. J'ai perdu mon titre de danseur ayant le plus d'aisance dans les mouvements ! Bizarrement, Papa l'a remporté. Je me demande d'où il a appris le « Robot » ? (Ne t'inquiète pas Teddy. J'ai pris une photo de Papa en train de danser, pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même, et pour d'autres projets…)

D'ailleurs, mon cerveau n'est PAS un pois-chiche ! Je ne suis pas un troll ! Je ne suis pas _tonton Ron !_ Mon cerveau est _largement_ plus gros que le leur ! C'est le cerveau d'un esprit supérieur. Un génie. Un farceur.

Au fait, ma maison dans l'arbre n'est pas pleine de rouge et d'or à l'intérieur. Tonton George a enchanté la peinture, ainsi c'est maintenant rose avec de très grosses fleurs jaunes. Papa ne veut pas changer tant que tonton George ne sera pas venu admirer son « œuvre » ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! J'ai invité des amis ! Nous sommes des machos ! Nous avons besoin d'un espace cool pour se poser et créer de nouvelles farces ! Pas une maison dans l'arbre confortable pour ma petite sœur et ses si gamines… copines ! Pouah !

Bref, Papa m'a donné le marteau et les clous parce que j'ai dit que Papi Weasley m'avait appris à m'en servir. Pour être honnête, ils avaient juste l'air trop cool ! J'espère que tu réalises que tu m'as nommé Roi dans ta dernière lettre ! J'attends donc d'avoir quelques privilèges ! Comme, les éternels paquets de Bulles Baveuses ? (Un simple conseil !)

Je te fais remarquer que j'ai l'air super sensas sur cette photo. J'ai l'air aussi merveilleux sur ces photos avec des crottes d'oiseaux sur tout le visage. Que puis-je dire Teddy ? Quelques-uns d'entre nous (moi) sont juste naturellement bénis, (moi), avec un superbe renversant, (moi), semblant briller quoiqu'il puisse arriver, (moi). Je suis désolé de dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être enseigné, Teddy. Tu dois juste accepter que tu ne seras jamais aussi merveilleux que moi. Désolé.

Je savais que tu avais pris Etude des Moldus ! J'étais juste… en train de… te tester pour… vérifier que tu le savais. Aussi, je ne te suis pas à chaque fois que tu parles des cours. Mon éducation est la chose la plus importe au _monde_ pour moi. Je ne crois pas que tu as un jour pensé à ça. Comment as-tu pu douter de moi, Teddy ? Je suis déçu que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! PROFONDEMENT DECU !

Je vais juste ignorer ton commentaire sur ma ressemblance avec Papi Weasley. Pas que je pense qu'être comme lui soit une mauvaise chose mais… je veux plus ressembler à mon père. Penses-tu que je lui ressemble ?

Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai est un nom génial ! De plus, je me rappelle que quelqu'un d'autre jouait avec lui aussi ! Mais je me suis débarrassé de mon nounours, de mon balai et de ma couverture. C'était une décision très difficile à prendre, mais je devais les laisser partir. (Ne va pas fouiller dans le placard de ma chambre !) (Pas que Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai y soit mais parce que… ton cadeau de Noël y est) (Mais ce n'est _pas_ là où ton cadeau se trouve) (Ou… juste n'y va pas !) (Et ne m'appelle pas Jamesounet !)

Tu es un peu trop sur la défense en ce qui concerne Victoire ! Mmmm ! Qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire ?

Tonton Ron ne veut pas te donner un Gallion car il dit que le pari est vieux et démodé ! Désolé ! (Ou pas…)

Je ne t'aurais pas _forcer_ à dormir dans _ma_ chambre. Si tu préfères, tu peux dormir sur le canapé…

Ben est plus à l'aise en présence de Papa maintenant. Il arrive à sortir une phrase complète sans bégayer ! Un grand progrès !

Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de tenir à l'écart les profs de la Grande Salle. C'est mon boulot ! Tu t'en tiens juste aux instructions sur ton invitation !

Tante Hermione a pensé que ma blague était marrante au contraire. Cependant je ne dois pas retourner chez elle avant un long moment !

C'est génial que tu ais décidé de devenir Auror. Papa a été élu Chef du Département donc il pourra t'aider ! C'est pour ça qu'il était très occupé il y a quelques semaines. Je veux dire, Papa était déjà Auror en Chef donc il aurait pu t'aider aussi, mais maintenant qu'il est Chef de _tout_ le département, il peut te garantir un boulot. Je peux te dire ça car nous tous, toi inclus, avons été lavés de tout soupçon par Kingsley. En fait, le Chef du Département avait disparu, et en tant qu'Auror en Chef, Papa a dû aller le chercher. Il l'a trouvé se portant plutôt bien en fait. Il était en vacances aux Bahamas. Il a déclaré à Papa qu'il comptait rester ici et qu'il démissionnait. Papa lui a dit de revenir faire part de sa décision lui-même à Kingsley et donc Kingsley a offert le job à Papa. Papa, écoute ça, Papa a dit _non_ et Kingsley voulait savoir pourquoi. Papa lui a dit qu'il voulait être plus présent auprès de sa famille. Alors Kingsley lui a offert une augmentation. Papa a déclaré que l'argent n'achèterait pas le temps passé avec sa famille. Kingsley lui a offert alors une augmentation et moins d'heures de boulot. Papa en a discuté avec Maman et a finalement accepté l'offre ! Génial, non ?

Bref, tu devrais arrêter de lire cette lettre et reprendre le boulot, Teddy ! N'as-tu donc _rien_ appris de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis toujours ? L'éducation avant tout ! Maintenant reprends la rédaction de tes dissertations !

On se voit lundi !

James

P.S : J'aime la confiture à la fraise donc ce n'était pas une insulte pour moi !

P.S.S : Quels pâtés en croûte à la citrouille ?

P.S.S.S : Je plaisante !

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture :** il y a longtemps, je suis tombée sur une traduction - encore une courageuse, la traductrice ! ^^ - d'un crossover HP/Twilight, que je trouvais très bien fait. L'histoire est pas mal et puis, écrire un crossover est un exploit en soi pour moi car il faut savoir associer les deux univers - certains sont assez faciles à associer, d'autres moins... mais le challenge reste le même ! ;) -

Bref ! Je vous conseille donc **"Une lueur dans les ténèbres"** de **Flo des bois**, traduction de **"A Light in the Dark" **d'**Athenian Grace.** Allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous le désirez ! ;)


	26. Pas mal pour une princesse comme moi !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! A la demande de certains, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour publier cette nouvelle lettre le plus rapidement possible. Et je compte bien continuer sur cette voix. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de cette lettre et vous dis à la prochaine !

* * *

**_Pas mal pour une princesse comme moi !_**

Cher James,

Quels sont donc ces « autres projets » pour la photo de ton père en train de danser ? Juste par curiosité… Aussi, quand as-tu le titre de « danseur ayant le plus d'aisance dans les mouvements » ? Vis-tu dans une réalité parallèle ou quoi ? Peut-être que tu devrais aller à St Mangouste et te faire vérifier le cerveau, mon vieux !

En parlant de cerveau, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ton cerveau n'est pas un pois-chiche. Il n'existe tout simplement pas ! Et c'est la vérité. Tu n'es pas Ron. Je suis ravi que tu ais finalement appris à faire la différence ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Alors, comment George a fait pour enchanter ta peinture ? Il n'était pas au boulot ? Ou il a encore fouiné comme la fois où il a mis cette poudre Moldue qui fait gratter dans tous tes survêtements ? Oups ! Désolé ! Tu ne voulais plus jamais m'entendre mentionner cet événement ! Ca a dû… _échapper_ de mon esprit. _Accidentellement_ bien sûr ! Revenons à la maison dans l'arbre. Je pense au contraire que les couleurs te correspondent ! Je ne voulais pas être celui qui te dirait ça mais… tu n'es pas macho ! Voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! Aussi, je crois que tu oublies que lorsque tu avais six ans, tu avais choisi de peindre _ma _chambre ainsi ! Tu pensais que c'était… qu'est-ce que tu avais dit _exactement_ déjà ?… Oh oui… « pas mal pour une princesse comme moi ! » Ahh ! Comme c'est mignon ! C'était le bon vieux temps ! Donc la prochaine fois que tu te plains des « si gamines copines » de Lily, rappelle-toi juste que _je sais _des choses et que ma bouche _n'est pas _continuellement fermée…

Est-ce que Mr Weasley t'a appris en fait à utiliser un marteau et des clous ? Et aussi, en quoi sont-ils cools ?

Si tu n'avais pas survolé ma lettre comme je suppose que tu l'ais fait, tu aurais vu que je ne t'ai nullement nommé Roi. Donc, pas d'éternels paquets de Bulles Baveuses pour toi ! Désolé !

Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit précédemment, lorsque je te disais que tu avais besoin d'aller te faire vérifier le cerveau à St Mangouste ? Eh bien, lorsque tu y seras, peut-être qu'ils pourraient dégonfler ta tête. Juste un tout petit peu, (beaucoup). Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter lorsque tu commences à utiliser « un superbe renversant » ou « super sensas » pour te définir. Peut-être qu'Harry devrait vérifier ta température… ou réparer ton miroir. En tout cas, on doit _arrêter_ avec ces fantaisies sur ces « beaux visages » _imaginaires._

J'étais sûr que tu me testais pour être certain que je savais bien que j'avais pris Etude des Moldus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te le dire, mon vieux. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera la réalité ! Aussi, le jour où tu crois que l'éducation est la chose la plus importante au monde, est le jour où j'inventerai une potion qui te donnera un cerveau ! CA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS ! Continue juste à te le répéter. Peut-être qu'un jour, ça arrivera à ce melon que tu appelles un cerveau.

Tu pourrais ressembler à ton père. Je pense que tu y es presque mais je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet pour l'instant, James. Tu es encore un enfant ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur ça pour le moment ! Tu rendras ton père fier en vivant juste une superbe enfance !

Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai n'est PAS un nom génial ! Et je n'ai jamais joué avec lui ! J'étais simplement en train de vérifier que ce n'était pas dangereux de jouer avec. Tu devrais me remercier Jamesounet ! (Je t'appellerai ainsi si je le veux ! Je suis plus vieux que toi !)

Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël, James ? J'ai besoin de le savoir ! Peux-tu faire une liste pour moi de ce que tout le monde veut ? (Ca n'inclue pas Peaches !)

RON ME DOIT UN GALLION ! Demande-le lui pour moi s'il te plait ? Je sais que tu en es capable.

Oui, je veux être Auror, mais je veux _gagner _par moi-même un poste dans le Bureau des Aurors !

Le nouveau poste d'Harry a l'air génial ! Félicite-le de ma part ! Il le mérite ! Aussi est-ce que cela ne veut pas dire qu'en plus d'être le plus jeune Chef des Aurors, il est aussi le plus jeune Chef du Département de la Justice Magique ? C'est merveilleux !

Bref, comme tu l'as dit dans ta dernière lettre, tu devrais arrêter de lire cette lettre et te remettre au travail, James ! C'est les vacances donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne fasses pas tes devoirs ! Maintenant, mets-toi au travail !

On se voit lundi !

Teddy

P.S : Nana Andy va _beaucoup _mieux !

P.S.S : Que veux-tu dire par « quels pâtés en croûte à la citrouille » ?

P.S.S.S : Eh bien ?

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture : **Je vous conseille, cette fois-ci, la saga **"Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**" de **Nausicaa Leukolenos. **Une trilogie qui vaut le coup d'oeil. ;)


	27. Pourquoi tu ne me complimenterais pas ap

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Tenant à être régulière dans mes publications, me voici de retour après un mois pour une nouvelle lettre. A l'avenir, les prochaines arriveront plus vite, je pense, car je serai bientôt en vacances. D'ici là, je vous laisse lire cette vingt-septième lettre en espérant que cette fanfiction vous plaise toujours autant. :) A la prochaine !

* * *

**_Pourquoi tu ne me complimenterais pas après tout ?_**

Cher Teddy,

Les autres projets pour la photo de mon père sont confidentiels. (Grand mot !) (Ben me l'a dit.)

Qu'est-ce qu'une réalité parallèle ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Est-ce un compliment ? Je vais le prendre pour un compliment. Pourquoi tu ne me complimenterais _pas_ après tout ?

J'ai toujours eu le titre de danseur ayant le plus d'aisance. C'était un droit de naissance ! Es-tu un peu envieux ? (Un autre grand mot !) (Tu commences à avoir peur ?)

Je suis allé voir un « Guérisseur » hier. Nous étions allés chez Freddy jeudi, après s'être promenés sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Maman, Papa, Al et Lil (je te raconterai après) et nous étions restés dormir. Bref, j'ai parlé et montré à tonton George ta lettre et il a passé quelques coups de fils et m'a obtenu un rendez-vous vendredi. Il a dit que nous n'irons pas à St Mangouste mais à une maison de « Guérisseurs ». Nous y sommes allés et le « Guérisseur » est arrivé avec ce gigantesque machin (Un autre grand mot !) (Je m'améliore !) (Enfin… Ben plutôt) et l'a fixé au-dessus de ma tête. Ils ne l'ont retiré qu'au moment où mamie Weasley a débarqué, criant sur tonton George qu'engager un faux Guérisseur pour m'effrayer était stupide. (Ou d'autres mots qui ont le même effet) Elle a ajouté qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'elle allait le dire à Angelina. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! MAGNIFIQUE !

Bref, LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! Ben et Lucas l'ont adoré. Je veux dire, ils y étaient déjà allés pour avoir les fournitures scolaires mais on leur a montrés ces choses que seuls les gens qui ont grandi en allant souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse le savent. Comme la porte de derrière du Royaume du Hibou et le passage vers ce vendeur de glaces et de bonbons derrière Gringotts. Ils ont vraiment adoré ! Moi aussi. Et Lily aussi.

Tonton George m'a _donné_ la peinture. C'est très probablement avec ça qu'il a ensorcelé la cabane. J'ai donné la maison dans l'arbre à Lily car tonton George ne veut pas nous révéler comment enlever la peinture. De plus, on ne peut pas repeindre par au-dessus donc c'est inutile d'essayer. Bref, Papa a aménagé une des chambres d'amis pour nous. Pour entrer, tu as besoin d'un mot de passe. Quand tu y es, tu dois dire un autre mot de passe pour que les rideaux (Oui. Rouge et or.) deviennent limpides et se transforment en eau et tu peux ainsi marcher dessus sans être mouillé. Il y a des hamacs et des fauteuils en forme de poire et aussi ce gigantesque tableau où tu peux écrire pleins d'idées à la craie. Il y a aussi une petite _RITM*_ que Maman et Papa peuvent y avoir accès pour nous transmettre des messages depuis l'extérieur de la pièce. Il y a aussi une photo de nous quatre et quatre photos avec sur chacune d'elles, chacun d'entre nous avec notre famille. C'est génial ! Tu devrais voir ça ! Mais… à moins de deviner le mot de passe…

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas dit « pas mal pour une princesse comme moi ! ». J'avais dit… « macho, mordant et merveilleux pour un _prince_ comme moi ». C'est ça !

Non… Mr Weasley ne m'a pas enseigné comment me servir d'un marteau et de clous au fait. J'ai en quelque sorte deviné…

Tu m'as nommé Roi. Donc ouais… des éternels paquets de Bulles Baveuses pour moi ! POUR TOUJOURS !

Ces fantaisies sur ces « beaux visages » _imaginaires_ ? Si je savais ce que veut dire « imaginaires », je t'aurais tellemeeeeent eu ! (Si « imaginaires » est un gros mot. Sinon… hé !)

J'étais en train de te tester pour m'assurer que tu savais bien que tu avais pris Etude des Moldus. C'est vrai ! Alors, je crois vraiment que l'éducation est la chose la plus importante au monde et j'ai déjà inventé une potion qui te donne un cerveau ! CA S'EST REELLEMENT PRODUIT ! En fait, c'est une boisson Moldue qui s'appelle Lucozade que Lucas m'a donné. C'est vraiment bon. On ne peut plus en avoir aussi car on en a donné un peu à Lily et elle était, comme Maman l'a fait remarquer, « en train de sauter partout ». Al n'a pas aimé donc on ne lui en a pas donné.

Je vais continuer à être un enfant pour Papa. Pourquoi veut-il à tout prix que j'ai une enfance heureuse ? C'est comme s'il veut que je reste un enfant le plus longtemps possible. Bizarre !

Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai EST un nom génial ! Et et tu as _toujours _joué avec lui ! Tu n'étais pas du tout en train de vérifier que ce n'était pas dangereux de jouer avec. Teddy-weddy** ! (Je peux te donner des surnoms agaçants aussi !)

Pour Noël

Maman veut un Noël blanc.

Papa veut arrêter de recevoir des tas de cartes de Noël de parfaits inconnus car il attrape une crampe à la main à chaque fois qu'il écrit à la main toutes les réponses. (Il ne veut pas se servir de la Magie pour les écrire pour d'étranges raisons !)

Al veut que Lily arrête de le pousser.

Lily veut qu'Al perde sa voix.

Freddy veut que je mette son nom dans la liste. **James ! J'ai dit que je voulais un machine à faire des glaces Moldue haut de gamme ! ****Hey Teddy ! **Bien… C'était lui au fait.

Je veux que Freddy abandonne ce rêve ridicule !

Et voilà. Toutes nos suggestions pour nos cadeaux de Noël ! J'espère que ça t'aidera !

Si tu veux que je t'obtienne ce Gallion, tu vas devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de… persuasion, faute de ne pas avoir de mot plus approprié…

Papa te remercie pour les félicitations et demande comment se passent les ASPICS. (ENNUYEUX !)

Je te vois Lundi !

James

P.S : C'est trop bien que Nana Andy va mieux !

P.S.S : Que veux-tu dire par « que veux-tu dire par « quels pâtés en croûte à la citrouille ? » ?

P.S.S.S : Souviens-toi, L'EDUCATION AVANT TOUT !

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

***WWN (_Wizarding Wireless_ Network)** a été _traduite_ par **RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique)**

****Teddy Weddy** est un gros et violent ours (avec un museau rose), intervenant lorsque les personnages veulent louer « un animal mignon qui parle » pour le dégarnir, dans l'histoire au titre éponyme.

**Petit conseil lecture : **Je vous invite grandement à découvrir, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, les écrits d'**Alixe, **et plus particulièrement sa saga relatant les évènements entre la chute de Voldemort et l'épilogue du tome 7, constituée pour le moment de trois parties : **"les Survivants", "les Bâtisseurs" **et **"les Réformateurs". **


	28. Ca me donne la migraine !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai mis moins de temps pour publier cette lettre, puisque je suis en vacances - enfin presque - et que mes partiels passés, je n'ai donc plus que du temps à occuper, notamment du temps pour traduire cette fanfiction. :) J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ; s'il y a des fautes, etc. Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer la lecture de cette vingt-huitième lettre !

* * *

**_Ca me donne la migraine !_**

Cher James,

Tu commences à avoir la main avec les grands mots ! Qui sait ! L'intelligence sera peut-être la prochaine étape ! A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est une pensée plutôt effrayante ! D'ailleurs, _sais_-tu seulement ce que chaque « grand mot » que tu as utilisé veut dire ?

Est-ce que ces « autres projets » ont quelque chose à voir avec te mettre dans le pétrin lorsque tu exécuteras ta prochaine farce ? Ouais, il y a un autre mot pour cela, James, du chantage. Penses-y. N'exécute pas une farce si tu ne sais pas assumer les conséquences ! (Tu peux demander à Ben ce que ça veut dire, comme il semble que toute ton intelligence vient de lui !)

Tu prends ma réalité parallèle pour un compliment ! Si ça te fait plaisir, alors prends-le de cette manière ! Garçon attardé ! Alors vas-y ! _Un autre compliment !_

Considérant personne de ta famille qui ne sache danser, et ils seront tous d'accord avec moi, je ne comprends donc pas comment le titre de danseur ayant le plus d'aisance peut être un don de naissance ! Je suis confus ! Et c'est le cas de le dire !

George a toujours été terrifié par les femmes de sa famille. Vraiment étrange d'ailleurs… je me demande pourquoi il n'a jamais été terrifié par moi… je suis terrifiant… bon, je le suis lorsqu'il prend mon chocolat ! Ahh, le chocolat ! Une faiblesse que j'ai hérité de mon père, d'après Nana Andy.

Est-ce que tu as amené Ben et Lucas à l'entrée secrète de la boutique de George ou est-ce que Freddy et toi avez décidé de ne pas dévoiler ce petit détail pour être les seuls à en avoir l'exclusivité ? Eh bien ? Ahh, le Chemin de Traverse ! J'adore cet endroit ! Surtout la boutique de George ! Tout simplement fantastique…

Tu devrais savoir mieux que moi que faire confiance à George pour quoi que ce soit se retourne contre toi ! N'as-tu donc rien appris lorsqu'il t'a donné cette barre chocolatée qui t'a fait trembler toute la journée ? Tu avais l'air… oh, je ne peux le décrire ! Plutôt drôle en tout cas.

Votre antre a l'air superbe ! Je suis impatient de la voir ! Et je la _verrai !_ Tu sais très bien que tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de me la montrer. Tu voudras quelques conseils sur les blagues comment obtenir de la nourriture sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive tu voudras que j'invente un mot de passe que personne, et surtout pas Al, ne puisse le deviner. Attends de voir. Tu me traîneras jusqu'à votre antre à Noël.

Et vu qu'on en vient à en parler, de Noël, la seule chose que je puisse obtenir est la machine à faire des glaces Moldue haut de gamme pour Freddy. Comment suis-je sensé m'y prendre pour offrir à Ginny un Noël blanc ? J'essaye depuis des années, je ne peux contrôler la météo. Chaque année, elle demande un Noël blanc. Il ne veut tout simplement pas neiger un jour de Noël ! Tu sais quoi, je vais l'emmener à Pré-au-lard le jour de Noël. Il neige _toujours _à cette période là-bas ! Et pareil pour Harry tout ce que je peux faire, c'est donner un coup de main ou casser son crayon comme ça, il devra utiliser la Magie. Mais aussi, il pourrait très bien utiliser la Magie pour faire apparaître un crayon, donc _ça _ne marcherait pas. Que puis-je faire ! Les cadeaux de Al et Lily sont des suggestions plutôt bizarres. Je _peux_ arrêter Lily de pousser Al et je _peux _réduire au silence Al pour une journée. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie. Ce ne serait pas Noël sans leurs petites querelles. (C'est un autre mot pour une disputer, James !) La seule façon avec laquelle je peux te donner ton cadeau de Noël, c'est de donner le sien à Freddy. Tu connais Freddy. Il n'abandonnera pas son rêve tant qu'il ne deviendras pas réalité !

Pour Noël, j'aimerais un guide sur comment devenir Auror, merci de me le demander. Et James, pas « les Aurors pour les Nuls ». Un bon livre sur les Aurors. De préférence, un écrit par un Auror. Merci.

Macho ? Mordant ? Merveilleux ? Prince ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Jolie et princesse sont des mots plus appropriés pour te décrire, James !

Je ne pensais pas que Mr Weasley t'apprendrait à te servir d'un marteau et de clous. Je suppose que tu aurais aimé qu'il le fasse… avoir deviné n'a pas vraiment marché, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne t'ai pas nommé Roi. PAS d'éternels paquets de Bulles Baveuses pour toi ! JAMAIS !

James. Imaginaires peut vouloir dire tout ce que tu veux. C'est le fait que tu sois _imaginaire_ qui pose problème. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ? Je suis sûr que Ben oui.

_Bien sûr_ que tu crois que l'éducation est la chose la plus importante au monde et _bien sûr _que tu as déjà inventé une potion qui te donne un cerveau ! Je vais te laisser le croire ! Lucozade est vraiment bon. Lucas m'en a déjà donné un peu à l'école. AH. J'aime bien Lucozade.

Si Harry veut te dire pourquoi il veut que tu ais une enfance heureuse, il le fera. J'en resterais là si j'étais toi.

Super-chouette-ours-en-peluche-en-sous-vêtements-volant-sur-un-balai n'est PAS un nom génial ! Je n'ai _jamais _joué avec lui ! Argh !

Je te donnerai mes cartes de Bataille Explosive si tu réussis à obtenir mon Gallion. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin mais c'est pour le principe. OBTIENS-MOI CE GALLION !

Dis à Harry que mes ASPICS se passent bien. Je viens juste de finir toutes mes dissertations pour demain, ce qui est plutôt bien parce que je suis sûr et certain d'en avoir quelques unes de plus à faire demain. Harry devrait d'ailleurs être reconnaissant de ne jamais les avoir faites. Je suis plutôt jaloux, mais je pense que je préférerais le boulot plutôt tout ce qu'il a traversé !

Je te vois demain, de bonne heure !

Teddy

P.S : Je viendrai tôt demain pour qu'on puisse rentrer à Poudlard en cheminée tous ensemble.

P.S.S : Que veux-tu dire par « que veux-tu dire par, que veux-tu dire par, quels pâtés en croûte à la citrouille ? » ?

P.S.S.S : Tu es _vraiment _déroutant d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore te répondre. Ca me donne la migraine !

P.S.S.S.S : J'ai mon équipement de prêt pour la farce de mercredi ! Ca va être marrant. Mais si quelqu'un le demande, j'étais totalement opposé à tout ceci, vu que je suis Préfet-en-Chef ! Compris ?

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture : **Pour ceux qui sont friands de personnages secondaires, pour ceux qui aimeraient savoir comment s'est déroulée l'Année des Ténèbres pour les autres, venez donc lire le magnifique registre d'**Hedwige67, "Résistants".**


	29. Pas de pots de vin ?

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Hé oh ! J'ai tenu ma promesse de mettre au plus vite la prochaine lettre ! HOURRA ! :D Rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est : "enjoy" ! ;D

* * *

**_Pas de pots de vin ?_**

Chers Maman et Papa,

Nous sommes bien retournés à l'école, tout le monde va bien, Teddy vous embrasse, bla-bla bla-bla bla-bla ! Voilà, maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec ça…

Professeur Kirkwell ne donne pas cours ! Teddy m'a dit au déjeuner qu'il était malade et qu'il a pris une semaine de congés. Je pense plutôt qu'il est un peu paresseux. Et je suis un expert en la matière ! Pas que j'en sois un moi-même ! Je ne le suis pas ! Je fais… tous… mes… devoirs… ouais, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Trop dur à le supporter !

Est-ce qu'Al a déjà essayé de pénétrer dans mon antre ? Lily ? Freddy et moi avons parié sur la personne qui essaierait d'y entrer le premier. J'ai parié sur Al parce que Lily a obtenu ma maison dans l'arbre, donc pourquoi voudrait-elle y aller ? Ca n'aurait aucun sens en tout cas ! Bref, qui que ce soit, le vainqueur doit offrir à l'autre une Biéraubeurre de Pré-au-lard. Pas que nous allons à Pré-au-lard. Nous ne sommes pas des troisièmes années et nous n'en avons pas la permission. Tonton George ne nous a révélé aucun passage secret aussi… c'est la vérité ! Et Maman, Papa, vous me connaissez, je suis _toujours_ honnête. Honnêtement !

Freddy et moi ne sommes plus batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Le capitaine a dit que même si nous sommes _bons_, il y a les autres batteurs de l'année dernière et ils sont meilleurs que nous. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'une sortie _très dramatique _a suivi ces paroles. Parfaite avec les cheveux rejetés en arrière et tout. (Fred a dérobé un peu de potion de croissance capillaire rapide du placard de tonton George. Il était en train de travailler sur ce produit pour la boutique. Il n'avait pas encore travaillé sur toutes les dérives malheureusement, donc nous sommes actuellement à l'infirmerie avec trois mètres de cheveux en plus de la normale. Ben et Lucas sont venus nous rendre visite mais nous les avons mis dehors après 10 minutes de rires sans fin. Ils n'étaient pas très réconfortants en vue de la situation. Surtout que la seule chose que Ben ait réussi à nous dire était « Je vous ai apporté les devoirs ». Le simple fait qu'il ait pu penser que cela nous réjouirait me dépasse !

Bref, c'est Mercredi demain… ouais… nous allons… mais pourquoi ruinerais-je la surprise… bref…

Papa, quand est-ce que tu reprends le boulot ? As-tu déjà parlé à Kingsley à propos de travailler à la maison ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas toujours le faire et que tu dois te rentre à ton bureau de temps en temps, mais ce serait vraiment cool que lorsque je reviendrai pour Noël, tu sois là aussi. Maman, ARRETE DE LIRE. Papa, je vais finir par devenir fou à être toujours entouré de deux filles et de Al ce jour-là ! Allez, aide-moi à sortir de cette situation. Maman peut reprendre sa lecture maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Noël ? Il reste que huit semaines avant la fin du trimestre (Pourquoi huit semaines ? N'était-ce pas assez sept semaines pour la première partie du trimestre ? C'est beaucoup trop que ce que je peux supporter !) et _j'ai besoin d'avoir mon cadeau de Noël pour moi tout seul_, je veux dire… vous… je ne sais pas ce que chacun d'entre vous veut ! Il y a seulement 57 jours qui nous séparent de Noël ! Merlin, _il y a seulement 57 jours qui nous séparent de Noël ! _Maman, Papa, est-ce que vous réalisez que c'est si proche ? TRES ! AHHH ! Je _déteste _Noël ! Je voudrais que personne n'ait de cadeaux ! Attendez… oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Changeons de sujet…

Teddy dit que ses ASPICS se passent bien. Il a dit autre chose mais j'ai zappé. Vous savez, l'éducation m'ennuie. D'ailleurs, ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça. Premièrement, il peut me donner une retenue et ensuite, il se peut que j'ai mentionné que… vous savez… vous avez pigé ? Biiiien !

Poppy vient m'examiner maintenant. Je crois qu'elle sait comment faire cesser cette croissance continue mais qu'elle trouve ça marrant donc elle prend tout son temps pour nous donner l'antidote. La première chose qu'elle ait essayé était de les couper mais tout ce que ça a donné, c'est de les faire repousser de plus belle et encore plus rapidement. Pas bon du tout. J'espère qu'elle nous en débarrassera pour ce soir. Nous avons quelques dernières choses à régler de dernière minute pour la farce de demain…

Bon, Poppy dit bonjour au fait. Bref, l'infirmerie est _vraiment _ennuyeuse, pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous écris là ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Une fois encore, C'EST ENNUYANT ! Tu devrais le savoir, Papa. D'après Poppy, tu passais tout ton temps là-bas. C'est vrai que tu as perdu tous les os de ton bras une fois ? Idée MERVEILLEUSE pour rater des cours, Papa ! J'aurais aimé y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pas de pots de vin ?

Eh bien, comme il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je vais juste me complimenter avec des mots au hasard. Ca va être amusant. (Pour moi en tout cas !) James, tu es un être humain incroyable ! Tu es intelligent, drôle, généreux… OK, je crois que je suis peut-être en train de vous ennuyer. Une chose cependant, James Sirius Potter n'est PAS ennuyeux. Donc je vais terminer cette lettre et continuer à me complimenter sur un autre morceau de parchemin !

Je vous aime,

James

P.S : Un compliment encore pour moi, je suis super sensas ! OK, j'arrête !

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture : **Je vous conseille cette fois-ci une histoire plus sombre, plus noire, où il n'y a pas de barrière entre le Bien et le Mal, entre le blanc et le noir : **"Sept Vies Pour Mourir" **de **Gabrielletrompelamort. **

**EDIT DU 8/06 : **Merci à **Lalina15** de m'avoir signalée une étourderie. :)


	30. Jimmy p'tit gars !

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Hello mes ami(e)s ! Je tiens, dis donc, mon rythme de publication ces temps-ci ! :O Et tant mieux car nous sommes presque à la moitié des lettres publiées jusqu'à présent par l'auteur. :D Bonne lecture et bon courage pour ceux qui sont dans les examens encore !

* * *

**_Jimmy p'tit gars !_**

Jimmy p'tit gars !

Vous avez un sacré culot, vraiment mon pote ! Barricader la Grande Salle toute la journée de sorte que personne ne puisse aller en cours. Et juste pour faire une petite fête ? Un rassemblement dont le seul et unique but était de créer la plus grande pile de cartes de bataille explosive du monde. Cependant, ce qui couronne le tout, c'était de convaincre tous les élèves, même les Serpentards, de s'habiller comme Minnie ! Je me dois de vous féliciter. Ton regretté oncle Fred et moi n'avions jamais forcé quiconque à manquer les cours toute une journée de notre temps. Peut-être manquer quelques cours en bloquant les couloirs, mais jamais toute une journée. Quelques cours étaient juste trop importants pour les manquer. Nah ! C'était juste marrant de voir les professeurs essayer de faire leur cours après l'une de nos farces ! Seul le professeur Lupin arrivait à calmer ses élèves. Pas tellement surprenant, en sachant ce qu'il était ! Bref, superbe farce. Une question ? Comment vous avez réussi à convaincre les gars de rester habillés en fille toute une journée ?

Oh ouais ! Je voulais dire merci pour m'informer des jours où vous allez faire une blague. Je me suis assuré d'être là jeudi matin pour voir leur tête. Eh bien, d'abord ils ont rigolé, puis Ginny a dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prévenir Maman. Moi, en bienveillant grand frère que je suis, je me suis assuré que Maman serait là avec (sans) tes parents prévenus, bien entendu. Eh bien, si la vie comprenait voir ta petite sœur et son mari se faire réprimander pour leur manière d'éduquer leurs enfants, eh bien j'étais prêt pour le spectacle ! Néanmoins mon divertissement fut vite gâché puisque Maman s'est proposée de préparer le brunch. Je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi à provoquer l'ouragan que je souhaitais mais hé ! Le bacon était délicieux !

Comment va mon petit Fredster ? J'ai entendu dire que lorsque la pile s'est explosée, il a cru bon de faire une petite danse sur les restes, causant ainsi l'explosion de quelques cartes en plus. Je pense avoir raison en affirmant qu'il est à l'infirmerie pour un pied cassé ? Il n'a jamais été fort intelligent. Je suis sûr que Poppy le garde sous sédatifs en ce moment-même, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je t'écris, Jimmy ! Ah ces petits imbéciles qui me font tourner en rond. Non pas qu'il n'ait rien fait. C'est que je ne peux pas lui écrire pour le féliciter de toutes ses merveilleuses farces. (Je te le dis, c'est dur de ne pas faire l'éloge de ton fils pour te rendre aussi fier !) Angelina a l'idée saugrenue que je suis en train de corrompre notre fils. Personnellement, je pense qu'il l'était déjà depuis le jour 1 de son existence. Je ne peux rien faire à présent. Je pourrais aussi bien continuer à lui enseigner comment faire ses propres farces et tout ça. Bref, depuis qu'il m'a envoyé un siège de toilette par la poste après que je lui ai dit que Fred et moi avions essayé ça une fois, Angelina a commencé à vérifier toutes mes lettres. Je lui ai dit que c'était inutile car ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais défié d'essayer de nous envoyer un siège de toilette. Le petit idiot a cependant tout gâché avec sa lettre suivant mes dires. Je lui ai alors tout dit. Je lui ai demandée si elle pensait qu'il fallait que je lui donne un prix. Pas de risques maintenant.

J'ai entendu dire que tu essayais toujours de battre le record établi par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Eh bien Jimmy, tu as du boulot devant toi ! Fred et moi ne l'avions jamais atteint lors de nos années à Poudlard. Je doute que tu en sois capable. Reconnais-le Jimmy, tu n'es juste pas aussi doué en fauteur de troubles que moi ! Ce n'est pas bon que de mentir à soi-même, mon gars ! Ca te rendra fou… attends… laisse tomber !

Vous n'avez plus de nouvelles farces en tête. Besoin d'aide ? C'est toujours bien d'avoir un avis professionnel ! On ne peut se permettre de voir terni le titre de bon farceur à cause d'une bande de débutants, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment vont tes amis ? Ils se sont remis de leur choc d'avoir rencontré le seul, l'unique… George Weasley. Farceur extraordinaire ! Non, sérieusement. Comment vont-ils ? Ben s'est-il enfin arrêté de parler d'Harry ? Je l'espère. J'étais à deux doigts de bâillonner ce petit. Je veux dire, j'adore Harry mais c'est trop de supporter quelqu'un qui vénère chacun de ses pas, surtout qu'il est marié à ma petite sœur ! Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et cela ne me dérange pas mais… je voulais juste étouffer ce gosse. Ahh, Ben et Lucas étaient bien sinon. Je pense que vous avez encore un peu de travail à faire en tant que groupe de farceurs mais vous y arriverez progressivement.

Bon Jimmy, je suis en quelque sorte à court de choses à te dire. Je veux dire, tu as seulement onze ans. Quoi d'autre y a-t-il à dire ? De plus, je me suis fait une priorité de parler à des personnes intéressantes, et Jimmy, j'ai bien peur que tu n'en fasses pas partis.

A bientôt.

Ton oncle préféré ! (Si ce n'est pas le cas, mens. Je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter si tu ne le fais pas !)

Tonton George

P.S : Assure-toi que tout va bien pour mon Freddy, veux-tu ?

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture : **Je suis autant friande d'histoires avec des personnages principaux qu'avec des personnages secondaires et peu importants. C'est pourquoi je vous propose la fanfiction d'**Ethelred**, **"Mon Poufsouffle bien aimé" **mettant en scène **Andromeda Black** et **Ted Tonks**, ainsi que les bonus dans **"Mon Poufsouffle bien aimé : les bonus".**


	31. Des raisons totalement innocentes bien e

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **Gadhudaj, _"_****PS Did Al ever find his shoes?**", que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarante et originale. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde magique ne m'appartiennent ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Hello à tous ! J'ai fait encore plus vite pour publier cette lettre - et cela m'étonne moi-même ! Peut-être le fait que je n'ai plus rien à faire, comme obligations, à part celle-ci... :) - sinon je tenais à remercier **Sahada **pour sa fidélité, à l'instar des autres lecteurs qui suivent cette traduction. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre par MP, mais tes reviews me touchent beaucoup. :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Des raisons totalement innocentes bien entendu !_**

Tonton G !

Que veux-tu dire par « débutants » ? Besoin d'aide ? Pas doué et plus important encore inintéressant ? Je pense que tu te trompes complètement, tonton G ! Nous ne sommes pas les non-doués, les inintéressants débutants qui ont besoin d'aide de la situation ! Je vais te donner un indice sur l'identité de la personne en question. Va dans ta salle de bains, tourne-toi vers le mur à ta gauche et regarde dans le miroir. Je sais que c'est atroce et qu'en ce moment, tu souhaites avoir mon charme naturel, mais tu dois faire face à la réalité. Cette vilaine bouille (sans offenser !) te regardant fixement est le non-doué, l'inintéressant débutant qui a besoin d'aide. Maintenant tu as beau avoir des années en plus, mais nous avons du talent ! Du talent à l'état brut ! Du culot comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre. Laisse-moi te l'épeler, C-U-L-O-T ! (C'est bien épelé, hein ?)

Freddy va bien. Poppy ne veut pas le laisser faire quoique ce soit néanmoins. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un pied cassé peut t'empêcher d'écrire une lettre ou de faire tes devoirs. Maintenant, comme je suis un ami _et_ un cousin si loyal, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire mes devoirs moi aussi comme ça il ne se sent pas de côté. Malheureusement les professeurs ne le voient pas de cette manière. J'ai eu une semaine de retenues de la part de chaque professeur. C'est… beaucoup !

Convaincre les gars de rester habillés en fille était facile comme tout ! Je sais que ça doit être blessant de savoir que tu ne peux l'accepter mais, tonton G, tu dois juste te rendre à l'évidence que mon charme naturel est un sacré pouvoir ! Je ne peux te donner des leçons sur comment réussir quelque chose d'aussi génial que de convaincre les élèves de onze à dix-sept ans de s'habiller comme McGonagall. C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai depuis ma naissance ! Désolé alors, tonton G. Ne pleure pas ! Tu es toujours mon oncle préféré ! (Bien qu'après ton commentaire sur le fait que je sois inintéressant, je décide de changer d'avis. Comment pourrais-je, moi James Sirius Potter, être inintéressant ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est contre les lois de la nature ! Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis !)

Enfin, quelle sorte de choses avez-vous fait pour manquer vos cours ? Les seules choses dont j'ai connaissance sont celles où vous avez créé un marécage dans un des couloirs et que vous avez fait exploser une tonne de feux d'artifice. Je sais que vous ne nous avez jamais raconté ça, à Freddy et à moi, parce que vous voulez qu'on ait nos propres idées mais, comme tu vois, on a en quelque sorte entendu les professeurs en parler. C'était jeudi et nous (Lucas, Ben et moi) étions cachés dans le placard de la salle des profs pour… des raisons totalement _innocentes_ bien entendu. Bref, nous avons entendu McGonagall, Flitwick et Neville parler de la farce à moi, Freddy, Lucas et Ben. Ils disaient que même si ce n'était pas de la magie complexe, c'était toujours une très bonne idée et McGonagall a dit qu'elle était très touchée qu'on ait choisi de s'habiller comme elle. Puis Neville a dit que sa farce préférée de tous les temps était celle où tonton Fred et toi aviez causé des dégâts pour embêter Ombrage (qui que ce soit !), en créant un marécage dans les couloirs et en faisant exploser des feux d'artifice. Désolé de dire ça, tonton G, mais McGonagall et Flitwick n'ont cependant choisi aucune de vos farces comme numéro 1. Ils ont choisi un de mon grand-père Potter et ses amis. C'était une farce très drôle aussi ! Mais… parce que tu me considères comme inintéressant, je ne vais pas te le dire ! Ah !

Au fait, on va battre le record ! Nous avons déjà commencé la planification ! Enfin… Ben l'a fait. Je me dois de te prévenir d'ailleurs, tonton G je ne le bâillonnerais pas si j'étais à ta place. Cela ne fera pas la moindre petite différence. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé !

Je dois te demander cependant qui est donc ce George Weasley, farceur extraordinaire ? Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de lui… ça doit être un petit ringard.

Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'embêter mes parents, tonton G ? Attends que je sois là ! Je le répète depuis des années mais tu persistes _toujours _à me laisser en-dehors de ça ?

Je crois que tu devrais donner un prix à Freddy. Il a réussi à faire quelque chose que tonton Fred et toi n'avez jamais pu. Il t'a envoyé un siège de toilette. Certainement que ça doit te rendre fier. Si j'étais toi, je lui donnerais une réception ! Quelle sorte de père es-tu ? Je ne peux même plus te regarder !… Très probablement parce que je suis en train de t'écrire une lettre. Mais c'est la même chose !

Suivant ceci, je te parlerai plus tard !

Ton neveu préféré ! (Inutile de mentir. Je sais que c'est la vérité !)

James

P.S : Si j'étais toi, j'écouterais ton propre conseil. Ce n'est pas bon de continuer à mentir à soi-même ! Cela te rendra fou !

P.S.S : NE M'APPELLE PAS JIMMY !

P.S.S.S : OK ?

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (message des adhérents au **FIC**)

**Petit conseil lecture : **Bien qu'elle soit qu'au commencement de l'histoire, je trouve la fiction de **Melusine2, "Esprit de famille", **bien correspondre au registre employé dans la saga d'**Alixe. **


End file.
